Safe From Danger
by star.everlasting
Summary: moviebased: Susan and Peter with a deep secret. Lucy and Edmund discovers something that will change their lives. More questions appear and dangers more threatening than ever before comes the Pevensie's way...
1. Prologue

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

My first C.S Lewis fic, but I love the movie as well as the books, and I just love the actors. This fic is weird, its more based in real life, the movie, and my imagination and my hopes than with the plan. It's weird, so yeah. Pairings? Like, DUH. I told you this story is twisted. A story where even siblings can fall in love…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, so you can't sue me! (Except for the story plot, copyright me! So you can't steal it, if you do, I will find out, and you'll wish you've never been born)

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

(Aslan's Camp)

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy said after watching her brother eat hungrily. Edmund smiled at her before turning his attention back to his toast. Peter watched his siblings. "I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back." He said quietly, interrupting the conversing at the table. "We're going home?" Asked the eldest Pevensie girl after that obvious statement. Peter made eye contact with each of his sisters and brother. They had shocked expressions on their faces. "You are." He finally said after a small pause. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." "But they need us!" the youngest Pevensie cut in. "All four of us." Her older brother just shook his head sadly and looked at Susan in the eyes. They reflected pain and desperation, telling him to not do this. Peter knew that if he stayed there any longer, he couldn't bear to let them go. So he broke the eye contact, turned around, and walked away, inside his tent.

Lucy stared after him, and then begin to cry. Susan held her close, and Edmund, like his younger sister, stared after their eldest brother. Susan spoke softly to Lucy, before the siblings caught each other's eyes, and they saw sadness reflected in each of them. A centaur walked up to them. "Your Majesties, please…I do not want to do this, but I have orders from the High King." the centaur couldn't say anymore, "Peter's no king yet." Edmund said sharply, arguing. His toast lay on the table, forgotten. But nothing he said could help. "If you please, Your Majesties." The centaur bowed. Susan frowned, then stood up to mount the radiant white horse close to her. Edmund and Lucy mounted another, with a glossy chestnut coat. Susan didn't like this. She, however, had no choice, but to mount and ride away as she gazed sadly over her back at the pavilion of her older brother, growing smaller over the distance that her horse was covering.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey, trying to update! So how was it?


	2. Dangers Threaten

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey people, my first CS Lewis fanfic, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places, but however, I own the storyline, and I have already putted a copyright on it. All right, people, enjoy!

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Susan strained to look at her older brother's pavilion, but it was already out of sight. She still hasn't gotten over the shock from when Peter had told them to go. She knew that Lucy and Edmund didn't like it either. She sighed, and stared at Edmund and Lucy's horse, when suddenly, a plan formed in her mind. She forgot about everything, and started planning.

Lucy leaned against her brother's chest, deflated and defeated. She didn't like it as much as her siblings didn't. Lucy suddenly felt very alone, and snuggled up closer to Edmund. Edmund, however, kept riding. He didn't want to think of how Peter would be like without them. Already, he knew, that them three had missed him, even if that was hours and hours ago. As he rode behind the centaur, he felt Lucy relax, and she was asleep. He glanced at his older sister. Susan was staring into space, and her eyes distant.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

It must have been hours and hours later when Edmund felt something telling him to snap out of it. He had fallen asleep, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Lucy's chocolate ones, staring at him, trying to wake him up. "Edmund, Edmund, wake up, we're there." Edmund dismounted, then helped his sister dismount. Behind him, he could hear Susan getting off her horse.

Susan, meanwhile, hadn't fallen asleep the whole way, and has a plan in her head to protect Edmund and Lucy while getting to Peter herself. As much as she knew that they would give anything to be with each other again, she had to protect them, and had apologized many, many times in her head to them. Susan got off her horse, and while no one was looking, she tied her horse to a tree branch that she felt was sturdy. Now, she just had to wait for the perfect moment.

The centaur bowed, and said, "This is where I leave you." Then he straightened, and looked at them expectantly. Lucy knew at once that he was waiting for them to go through the wardrobe. So she turned and said to Edmund and Susan, "Let's go." The she turned around, and marched to the part of the woods that she knew lead to the wardrobe door. Lucy marched, and Edmund followed. Susan decided that it was time to put her plan into action. She didn't know if the wardrobe was still open when they got through to the coats. She was taking a big risk and she knew it. Susan walked slowly, and waited until they got to the door of the wardrobe, and pushed Edmund and Lucy out, and shut the doors of the wardrobe, then dashed to the back, praying that Narnia was still there, and the centaur was gone. As Susan saw a light in the distance, she breathed a sigh of relief.

The centaur was gone, and so was Edmund's horse, but her's couldn't escape. Luck again was on her side. She untied the horse and swung on. Susan looked around, trying to determine which direction the Stone Table was. Susan rode to a random part of the woods, and started there. She rode for hours and hours, having no idea where she was. It became dark, and Susan could hear sounds of wild animals, and she was afraid, of not knowing which were good and which were bad. She knew she had weapons, her bow and arrows, but she still didn't feel confident. Susan became so lost she burst into tears. As she rode on, a branch from a tree knocked her off her horse. The horse neighed, and trotted over to her. Susan landed on her side, and she felt something press sharply against her hip, making her gasp with momentary pain. She sat up and looked at what it was that had smashed against her side. It was her horn, and she had totally forgotten about it. She put it against her lips shakily, remembering Father Christmas's words, "Whenever you blow this horn, help will come." She blew it, and the sound echoed, making her more afraid. She saw a dark shape in the distance, and the world spun, everything turning black.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter was discussing things with Aslan, when he heard a familiar horn sound. Wait, he didn't hear it, it was from his heart. He paled and stood up abruptly. "Susan!"

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lucy and Edmund walked through the coats when they suddenly felt a push behind their backs. Lucy thought she heard a soft 'sorry' before they landed on the floor. The wardrobe door closed behind them, and Lucy and Edmund got up immediately, and opened the door, rushing to the back of the wardrobe, but it was too late. The door to Narnia had closed.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter dashed from the tent, swung up on his horse, and raced out of camp, his heart beating rapidly. 'Su, wait for me.' He rode on into the darkness, feeling that he was coming closer every minute. He rode on and on, not even stopping to catch his breath. Finally, it seemed like forever, he found Susan, lying on her side, her face pale, and her horse next to her. Peter jumped from his horse, and kneeled beside his sister. "Susan, Susan, can you hear me?" He shook her, but there was no response. Peter was seriously afraid now, for his sister. He put her in a sitting position in front of him, and rode off, beckoning her horse to follow. Susan was injured badly, and she needed treatment. Now.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic:Hey people, I spent not a lot of time writing this, because I didn't really have time, but please bear with me, I'm trying!


	3. Lost and Found

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

The Reviewers:

**Zeldy-**Thank you so much the advice, and yeah, I will make them longer, I just had to get the beginning done. So thanks!

**aminuleen- **Thanks!

**shatafa- **Thanks so much!

Thanks to those people, and enjoy! (The star that separates the scenes isn't working, so, as some of you noticed, I am using WORDS! Muhahahaha! Sorry, I'm getting carried off. : P)

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, and nothing else. Still, I have to put a copyright on the story. ©Narnian magic

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Peter checked Susan's pulse. It was a faint, jittery beat. He mounted Susan on the horse in a sitting position, held on to her, and nudged his unicorn. Faster and faster they rode on and on. Peter didn't bother to catch his breath, yet again, because he was worried for his little sister. Susan's head lolled back and forth as they rode towards camp. Finally, the camp appeared in sight. He nudged his horse to slow down, and grabbed Susan, jumped off the horse, and ran into the healer's tent. Although the healer wasn't as good as Lucy's cordial, Susan had to get help. The healer studied Susan for a while and turned to Peter, saying, "Your Majesty, there should be nothing wrong with her except that she was scared to death, and caught a severe cold." Peter sighed in relief. How worried he had been! 'I must have been close to getting a heart attack. "Excuse us." Peter looked up in confusion, when he suddenly realized that the healer was talking to him. "Oh, right." Peter ducked out of the tent, and although he was bone-tired, he went into Aslan's tent, knowing there was unfinished stuff to talk about.

When Aslan saw Peter walked in, he noticed his weary eyes immediately. Peter moved to sit down when he saw the Lion shake his head. "Son of Adam, you must be tired. After all, rescuing your sister was a big task." The Lion looked at him expectantly. Peter trudged out of the tent, and then went into the one he shared with Edmund. No, wait, used to share. Edmund wasn't here anymore. Peter just had enough strength left to change into soft clothing before he collapsed on his bed, slipping into a deep sleep.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Sunlight streamed into the tent as Susan's eyes fluttered open. Judging the position of the sunlight, she guessed it was about noontime. She sat up and stretched, yawned, and got out of bed when she say fresh clothes on the chair next to her. Susan changed into the dress. It was forest green, and it had a matching brown belt at her waist. Susan, after changing into it, sneezed. She rubbed her nose. 'Well, there was no more snow. Why would I sneeze?' She groaned. There was still snow in the western woods.

The healer came in, and she smiled. "Your Majesty." And she bowed. Susan curtsied, and the healer looked at her. "Your Majesty, you have caught a severe cold when your brother, the High King brought you back." Susan nodded, thinking. Peter actually heard the horn? Peter brought her back? Well, that was her loving brother. Her favorite, best brother. Susan turned back to the healer, and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me last night." With this, the healer laughed, and then said, "It is my pleasure to serve you, milady." Then Susan frowned. "Where's my brother?" She asked. "The High King was with you the entire morning until Aslan called him out for you to rest. He should be wandering around camp at the moment." Susan thanked the healer again, and went outside to find Peter.

Susan saw him immediately after she went out. He was standing on the cliff, looking out at the sea. His blonde hair whipped around in the wind, and his amazing blue eyes scanned the ocean. Without realizing what she was thinking, she thought, 'Wow, he's so hot in that tunic. Wait, what am I saying? I'm his SISTER for God's sake!' She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

Peter's eyes were closed, and she didn't want to ruin his moment of peace. He might never have a moment like this again. Susan was just about to step away, when a voice said softly, "Don't go." Susan, hearing his voice, he heart stopped beating. It was strange, considering that Peter was her brother-did brothers have the ability to make their sister's hearts stop? I don't think so. So she obediently turned around, and stood next to her brother. Although Peter didn't say anything, his aura consumed her, and she closed her eyes, her heart let go of everything. The tension, the fear, the pain…all of that was gone. What mattered most at that moment was Peter. Peter was with her, as well as the rocks under her feet, the sea crashing against the boulders under them, the sun shining on their faces…just those things matter. Susan couldn't have cared less at the moment about what her parents would say, what everyone would say…everything was gone. She felt light and free, careless…everything great. The moment was broken when Peter called her name softly.

"Susan?" Susan's eyes slowly opened to the sunlight and the sea. "Susan, are you keeping something from me?" Peter asked softly. Susan thought about it for a moment, and thought about everything. Peter, Narnia, Edmund and Lucy…wait. Peter. Her stomach started to churn and she felt herself blush. "No." "It's just that you've been…nervous looking lately around me, and it's weird…"Peter's voice trailed off, and ended in a sigh. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me now, but, Su, I'm always here to listen." Susan's eyes did a microscopic lift. She laughed. "Peter, why would I keep something from you?" she asked. Then she smiled. "Come on, I'll tell you what happened when you told us to go home." Peter smiled, and looked at his little sister.

She had certainly grown, and now, it was hard for Peter to match her younger face with her current one. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes filled with happiness, her face radiant. 'She's so beautiful…WHAT! She's my SISTER for God's sake!' Peter shook his head. He sat down on the rock and listened to Susan tell her story.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: Hey people, I finally got the third chapter finished! Hope you liked it so far!


	4. A Big Decision

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

The reviewers:

**Zeldy- **Yet again, thanks SO much for the reviews and advice! Oh no, I'm a big Peter Susan fic fan!

**aminuleen- **Thanks!

Now…drum roll back to the story!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Susan told her brother everything. About how she came up with the plan, how she pushed Edmund and Lucy out of the wardrobe and managing to stay inside herself, how she got lost, and all that. Peter listened intently, and asked her many questions. But somehow, the conversation rendered off to something else, and they were laughing with each other when they heard a sound announcing something in camp. Susan stood up, and looked towards camp. Peter muttered something under his breath, and ran towards it. Susan followed suit.

When the siblings ran there, the found the Witch, and some of her followers. The two siblings made their way through the crowd, and they stood at the front. When the Witch laid her eyes on them, she sneered. "Well, little king. Where is Aslan?" Peter looked around and did a double take, mentally. Aslan wasn't there. His grip tightened on his sister's hand. But even when Aslan wasn't here, somehow, and suddenly, his mind cleared up. He knew what he must do. "Aslan isn't here. If you want to talk, then you talk with me." Peter led her towards Aslan's pavilion. Susan watched, and she was filled with worry for her brother to be alone with the Witch.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lucy sighed. It was a hard night, considering that she and Edmund had to lie about Peter and Susan, saying that they were around the house and they would be back soon. Then they both had to use the pillows to make dummies in the beds, and them pretending to be asleep while really talking with each other. Obviously, Ms. Macready was satisfied. Lucy heard Edmund sigh. They had both tried to sleep, but neither succeeded. They didn't know what they would do the next morning when Peter and Susan weren't here.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan picked at the grass, no one to talk to. Lucy and Edmund were in England, and everyone was tense. She felt lost, and there was nowhere to turn. She let herself examine her feelings. It started with people she rarely knew to people special to her. Finally, Peter came into her mind. Susan felt her cheeks burn. Why was she feeling this way? She finally understood the feelings that she hadn't been able to face, and it was love. Love towards Peter, and it was more than sibling love. Susan bit her lip. What would he say?

She stopped thinking as she saw the tent flap open, and watch her older brother and the Witch emerge. She sighed in relief that he's not hurt, but she noticed his grim expression, and her smile faltered. She started to worry again. What had they talked about? Surely not something about Edmund…She gasped. The Witch looked at her, and sneered before turning once again to Peter. "How do I know that your promise will be kept?" She asked, challenging. Peter, however, looked the same-bored and grim. "You just have to believe me." With that, the Witch went away. The animals went back to work, and Peter slumped on the grass.

Susan stared at her brother. "Peter, what did she want?" she asked quietly. "She just wanted to talk about Edmund's case. She needs blood, or the whole of Narnia will overturn and perish." Susan kept staring at him, positive that he is hiding something, and is reluctant to tell her. She looked at him, and realization dawned on her. "Peter, you didn't-" "No, I didn't. If I did, Narnia would be without a High King." He smiled to her, but Susan was no fool. She could tell that the smile was forced, and she didn't want to go on with this conversation. She wandered to the cliff, sitting on the edge looking out to the sea. Susan stayed that way until nightfall.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lucy woke Edmund up in the middle of the night. "Ed," she whispered. "Ed, do you want to get back to Narnia?" Edmund rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Huh?" He could see Lucy was dressed, and told her to wait outside while he gets dressed. When Edmund finally came out, he had his sword strapped to his pants, for when they were pushed out, he had taken his sword with him. Quietly, they crept up to the wardrobe room. Lucy rushed to the wardrobe door while Edmund closed the door. Lucy looked at the wardrobe, praying that the door to Narnia was open, and when she was sure Edmund was next to her, she hesitantly stepped in, and she quickened her pace when she felt a warm breeze caressed her face. Edmund was running also until they appeared at the lamppost. They had arrived in the evening, and looked around, but saw no mode of transportation, that is, until they saw a white horse running around.

"Wait…isn't that Susan's horse?" Edmund asked his younger sister. "Oh Edmund, I don't know, but there's something familiar about the horse." Edmund knew that they had to hurry to catch the horse. Edmund started to run after it, and so did Lucy. When they finally caught up with it, Edmund lifted his younger sister onto the horses back before he himself mounted. He spoke gently to the beast, and they were racing towards Aslan's camp.

It was faster than they went to the lamppost. On and on, the horse rode on, and Edmund didn't let them stop until they saw the camp. They rode to camp excitedly, and when they reached camp, the two younger Pevensies ran towards Peter's tent, and there was a lot of hugging and talking, before Peter excused himself to find Susan.

Peter found his sister on the cliff that they were on just that afternoon. Her face radiated in the moonlight as she stared out at the sea with splashes of moonlight on it. He sat down next to her, and stared out at the sea as well. Peter stole a glance at her. "Susan, I'm going to go soon. And there are people waiting to see you." "Who is it?" she asked wearily. Peter grinned. "It's the two younger siblings of ours." At this, Susan sprang up, and ran to Peter's tent, reuniting with her siblings, a smile on her face. Peter tried to laugh with his siblings, but a thought just kept tugging at the back of his mind, making it hard to focus. He tried to enjoy it the most he can. He was going to have to go soon.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey people, I spent two days writing this, and have kept my record of the fastest times I write chapters! Look out for more chapters soon.


	5. Sacrifice, Confession, Life and Death

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey people, thanks for all the reviews!

**Zeldy- **No, it's ok, I guess I really need the advice. Of course, this is a PeterxSusan fic!

**Shatafa-** thanks, but its kind of hard having to write both sides of the story at the same time, so I just decided that if they are separated, then time in Narnia and England would run the same time, considering that there are two there, so sorry: P

Now, it's back to the story! Claps

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

The camp was asleep. Peter Pevensie quietly got out of bed and dressed in his armor, left his sword, and exited the tent.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan couldn't sleep. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Suddenly, a shadow fell on her. Susan gasped, but the figure was outside of her tent. She ran quietly outside, only to see the retreating form of her older brother. Soundlessly she followed him, until they came to a little hill, overlooking what she thought was the Stone Table. Then Susan's heart stopped beating.

The White With was there with quite a bit of her followers. And Peter was going down to her. Susan's eyes widened when she saw that Peter didn't have his sword with him, and her worry and fear increased when she saw the Witch sneering at him with a dagger in her hand. The Witch commanded, "Bind him." The creatures tied Peter up, and he made no movement to struggle. 'This can't be happening, oh no, not Peter, please not Peter!' Susan thought as the horrible creatures bounded Peter and jeered at him. "You tried to save your brother, but know that that will not help with what I'm going to do. When you die, there will only be three of you left, not enough to fulfill the prophecy. Then all of Narnia shall be mine!" She took the dagger and raised it up high. "Now, it's your turn to DIE!" With that, Susan watched as the Witch plunge the dagger into her brother's heart just as their gaze connected. Peter's blue eyes widened as he connected with the same blue of his little sister. Susan's eyes were filled with tears, and that was the last thing he saw before pain like the fires of hell spread through his body. He couldn't take it anymore, he gave in…and his vision darkened, feeling nothing anymore.

Susan's tears spilled and her eyes widened as her gaze connected with her brother's. Her Peter's. They shared a silent look before Peter's eyes closed and he went down. Susan screamed, "NO!" But the crowed cheered so loud they drowned out her voice. The Witch laughed, and they left. Susan waited until their torch lights faded, then ran to Peter's side, her tears blurring her vision. She kneeled down and brushed her tears away.

Peter was soaked in blood, the golden lion on his tunic stained crimson. Susan kneeled there, holding her brother's hand, crying. "Oh God no, please no, please…" But she knew that he was gone. She never felt so alone without Peter there to protect her. She felt so vulnerable without her big brother. Peter was her shield, her source of comfort. Now he's gone, and she has to do it herself. Then she recalled the peaceful afternoon, and she was right. Peter would never have another moment like this again. Then she recalled the conversation after Peter talked to the Witch in camp. Her eyes widened in horror. "Peter, you lied! Why? Why did you do this?" She sobbed and threw herself on her brother, not caring if he was soaked with blood, not caring that he was so cold, the cold of death. She had remembered her feelings. Her feelings towards Peter.

"I love you, Peter. And I wouldn't care what other people say. Please, Peter." She said quietly. As much as she hated it, she knew it was getting close to dawn. She had to leave her brother's side, one last time. Susan took off her cloak and put it on top of Peter, gave him a light kiss on his cheek, then headed back to camp. There was a battle to lead, and her older brother wasn't there to lead them. She realized that in order to not put her younger siblings in danger was to lead. Peter wasn't here anymore, so she would have to take his place. She knew that she was going to have to take responsibility as second eldest. Edmund had already had her armor made when she stated firmly that she was staying with the archers, no matter what he said.

When Susan got back to her tent, she knew what she had to do. Her mind was oddly clear all of a sudden. She took her armor out. It was made with hard leather. It included a breastplate protection, leggings, and protection of the arms when she needed to use her bow and arrows. Susan got dressed in a soft shirt, and pulled on the trousers before donning her armor. Even if she wanted armor like Peter and Edmund's she couldn't. It was too late. The makers couldn't make one for her that fast. Susan would have to stick with what she got and make the best of it. Susan stared at the great gold cat at the front of her armor. She had told Orieus that she would be leading the army instead of Peter without answering her questions. Now, to get to battle without any commotion with her siblings, Susan slipped outside to Peter's unicorn. She got a sword, picked up her bow and arrows, and she mounted the unicorn. The rest of the army was ready, and they were marching, marching towards the Battle of Beruna.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan made sure Edmund couldn't see her leading the army until it was too late. On the other side, she could see the Witch's army arriving. Her expression turned grim, but her eyes were full of determination. Even as she saw the Witch, she wasn't afraid. The opposing army stopped, and there was silence in the valley. Then the Witch called, "Why, little queen, would you come to a battle that you know is hopeless?" With this, she laughed. Susan burned with anger, the fury intimidating from the pit of her stomach, her fury in her voice, the uncontrollable shaking from the anger that she was facing the person that took away her brother, her best friend, her solace, her protection, her shield, and possibly…her lover.

"I am here to avenge my brother whom you have taken away from me. Prepare to die, Witch!" Edmund heard his sister's voice, but he never guessed that Susan was the one to lead the army. What had happened to Peter? Susan avenge Peter? No, Peter can't be dead, he can't! Before he knew it, the Witch's army was charging, and Susan had the eagles dropping the boulders on the advancing army. Susan drew her sword. "For Narnia, for Aslan, and for the High King!" The Narnians echoed, "For Narnia, for Aslan, and for the High King!" The unicorn reared up, and neighed, with Susan on it's back, and sword in her hand. With that, she raced towards the fate of Narnia.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Aslan woke Lucy up from her sleep long after the army has gone to battle. "Come, daughter of Eve, you must see the Stone Table." Lucy was full of questions, but followed him, nothingless. When they reached the place where Susan had been that night, Lucy gasped with horror. Peter was there. She raced down the hill, and fell onto her knees next to her eldest brother, noting that Susan's cloak was there. "Aslan," Lucy said between sobs, "Why is Susan's cloak there? What happened to Peter?" Aslan shushed her, and told her of what he knew, and what he thinks had happened last night here between the Witch, and her brother and sister. Lucy gasped. "But Aslan, then the prophecy can't be fulfilled." Aslan shook his head.

"There was a magic called the Deep Magic, the magic that Narnia was built on. It is said that when a willing victim has died on the table that has committed no treachery, the table will break, and Death will be reversed." Lucy then stopped sobbing and asked, "Then why isn't Peter alive?" Aslan stared at the boy lying on the table. "That, I don't know, dear." Then Lucy moved, and suddenly caught a flash of sunlight, and out of instinct, she moved her hands up to shield her eyes. "The sun is coming up." She said as she looked at the Narnian sunrise. "It's so beautiful." Lucy felt as if the sunrise was sucking her in its beauty, making her forget all the pain and panic, the despair that she had been feeling earlier. In fact, she didn't even notice that the sun was shining on Peter until Aslan called her name.

"Daughter of Eve, look at your brother." Lucy ripped her eyes away to see a faint blue light glow around Peter as the sun's rays splashed on him. There was a flash of light, and suddenly, Peter didn't look so pale anymore. The blood had vanished, and Peter stirred. "Impossible…"Lucy muttered while watching her brother get up. As soon as he stood up, Lucy ran over to him. "Peter! I thought you were dead!" Peter laughed, and hugged his youngest sister tightly. "Oh, Lu." He said, sighing. Then he caught sight of something else. "Aslan!" he cried joyously. Peter ran over to the lion. Then his expression turned grim. "Aslan, what happened? I remember the Witch stabbing me and all, but what happened?" So Aslan told him everything that he knew. When Peter and Lucy heard the part about Susan, Peter turned pale. While Aslan was explaining, he caught flashes of what Susan did after he died. What she had said. How can he do this? He was dead! Susan. Peter snapped to attention. "Aslan, where is Susan?" he asked abruptly. "Your sister is fighting against the White Witch, leading the army." Peter realized too late that today was the day of battle, the day in which he was supposed to fight the Witch.

Peter again caught flashes of Susan with her armor and his unicorn in battle. He paled. So Susan had lead the army without getting Edmund's attention. "Susan!" he yelled. He turned to the lion yet again. "Aslan, how can I get there quick?" Aslan, in response, was to lower himself. Peter and Lucy climbed on him, and he raced back to camp, letting Peter pick up his sword, then dropping him off at the cliff of the battle, while the Lion raced with Lucy on his back. Peter, now alone on the top, scanned the area for his sister and brother. He saw Edmund fighting the normal enemies, but one person caught his eye. It was the Witch, and she was fighting with a person, none other than Susan. He watched as she was knocked on the floor, raising her sword up just in time to block the Witch's attack. "Susan!" he called in a voice that could be heard many miles away.

Susan stopped, her sword raised, still. She turned towards the direction of the voice calling her. She couldn't believe it. It was Peter.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: whew, wrote this chapter at school. Well, actually half of it, the other half I thought of at home, so I took me one day to do this chapter. YAY!


	6. Unsolved Mysteries

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Zeldy- **Really? I actually thought that the battle scene was kind of hard to imagine, with the unicorn and Susan thing. Thank you sososososo much!

**Aminuleen- **Lol, thanks! I just thought along the story! More fluff, definitely, but I guess you're in for a big surprise!

**Kibumi Wong- **Thanks!

**Mrs. Keynes 915- **I will, don't worry: P Lol!

Yet again, I update faster than ever. Not really. : P

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Susan raised her sword just in time to block the Witch's attack, when she heard a voice call her name. There, standing at the top of the hill, was Peter. And he was _alive. _She couldn't believe it. In fact, she was so shocked, that she didn't notice the Witch recover from her state of shock, and look at her. Susan's eyes wandered from Peter to the Witch when she caught a flash of light by her. Her eyes opened wide as pain more painful than hell cut open her abdomen. She screamed in pain, and Peter ran towards her, the fastest he could go.

The Witch had stabbed Susan. And the Witch was actually _grinning._ Grinning that she had killed his sister. His Susan. He let out a cry of fury, and unsheathed his sword, swinging it at her, making the Witch turn her back to the injured Susan. Susan, seeing the chance, drove her sword in the Witch's stomach, killing her with the last of her strength. The Witch collapsed, as did Susan. He dropped his sword, and ran over to Susan, her armor in blood. They were in the middle of a battle, and Peter knew it, but still, he cradled her as if she was a child, and she closed her eyes, and opened them again, and she looked up at him. "Peter…I can't believe you're actually back." She rasped. Peter's tears fell on her, saying, "Yes, Susan, I'm back. Please don't leave me, I knew what you said to me after I died, please don't leave…Su, I love you." At this, she smiled, and said, "Peter, I won't be able to make it. Help me take care of Lucy and Edmund, and talk to Lucy about her questions, no matter how embarrassing. She is the one that needs help most." Susan managed to rasp. She was going to die, and she herself knew it. Peter couldn't do anything. He just didn't know anything when he leaned down to kiss her, his lips capturing her's.

Susan savored the taste of his lips on hers. When he had parted from her, she only had enough energy to say, "Peter, I love you, and I will always." Then Peter was forced to watch as her eyes slowly closed, and it happened slowly, as if time had slowed down. "Please, no, please, Susan, NO!" Peter cried, as she died. His Susan was dead. He hugged her closer, as if he could bring her back by warming her up. By then, it was the end of the battle, and he barley noticed as Edmund walked towards him behind.

"Peter! What happened, why weren't you leading, Susan was…what happened, Peter?" Edmund asked when he saw his older sister. Peter couldn't answer him. He just shook his head, and then, he heard a horn sound. He looked up weakly, and saw that the Narnians had won the battle. Aslan was there, Lucy on his back, on top of the hill. Peter shakily stood up, and carried Susan up, with Edmund alongside of him. "Come. Let us get back to camp first, before there is any explanations." Aslan said in a firm tone as they approached. Peter could do nothing but nod, and in front of him, he heard Lucy sob. She saw Susan. "Susan! Susan!" Lucy cried, but with no avail. Peter just stood there until something soft nuzzled his neck. He looked beside him, and saw his unicorn. He smiled softly, unable to resist. He, once again, took Susan and put her in a sitting position before mounting himself. Then he spoke softly to the unicorn, and they took off to camp, and Edmund and Lucy, on Aslan's back, followed suit.

As soon as they reached camp, Peter dismounted, and carried Susan to his tent, and laid her on his bed, then sat down beside her in a chair, looking at her pale figure. Even after death, she still looked beautiful. Peter heard a soft rustle behind him, and saw Edmund and Lucy as well as Aslan in the mouth of the entrance. Aslan walked over towards him, laying a paw on his shoulder, and motioning for the other two to sit down in chairs as well. Then he started to speak, explaining to the younger two what had happened last night, only leaving out the part when Susan said…personal things. Only Peter knew what had happened, but rest was mystery to him, until Aslan got to the part where Susan went back to camp, and told Orieus that she was leading the army. Peter listened carefully, and heard how brave Susan was, even when he wasn't there. Then when Aslan paused at the beginning of battle, Edmund took up the telling, about what the Witch said, and Susan's reply. Peter couldn't take anymore. He buried his head in his hands, because he knew the rest of the story. Peter stood up, and he ran outside, wanting fresh air, and he ran to the cliff where he and Susan were there just yesterday, and he breathed deeply, as if it would help him. It did a little, but not really. Memories came flooding back, and he felt tears run down his face. He closed his eyes, and the warm wind felt good, caressing his face. It felt as if Susan's fingers were caressing it instead. But when he opened his eyes, there was no Susan. He sat down, and stayed there, past nightfall, and eventually, exhaustion overtook him, and he slipped into an uneasy slumber.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"The Queen is dead. What should we do now?" a figure asked in the palace where once, to them, a majestic queen thrived. "The great Cat had not won yet. It looks like their Queen is dead too." In the shadows, the other creature smirked. "And so we wait?" questioned the other figure. "We have no plan of action as long as their queen stays dead and ours is revived." Then the two creatures laughed menacingly, waiting for the glorious day which their queen will be revived and reign once more.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter awoke to the red ceiling of his tent. He sat up, groaned, and stretched, then quieted down as he saw Edmund still asleep. He quickly got dressed, and went outside. There, pacing around camp was Aslan. He quietly approached the Lion, and with silent gesture, Aslan told Peter to follow him. Silently he followed, and Peter hung his head the entire way until a voice pierced through his thoughts, and he was brought back to earth. "Son of Adam. This is the very place you died." Peter looked up, and came face-to-face with the all too familiar Stone Table.

Flashbacks like a waterfall came tumbling back to him, and he felt a dagger slash through his heart. This is the place where he had died for his brother, where the Witch had killed him, where Susan had confessed her love to him. But again, Aslan's voiced brought him back out, and he explained the Deep Magic to Peter. Peter could only nod as he listened intently, unable to say anything. "…It is said when a willing victim that has committed no treachery is sacrificed on this table, the Table will break and Death itself will rewind." Peter nodded unconsciously, when he suddenly snapped to attention. It was Aslan's words that caught him. _"When a willing victim that has committed no treachery is sacrificed on this table, the Table will break and Death itself will rewind."_ So why wasn't the Table broken?

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey, I decided to leave a cliffy…I thought it was a good ending for this chapter. I originally planned it to be longer because I have these great ideas in mind, but I just had the urge to make you guys suffer, MUHAHAHA! Oh well. It won't be long anyway. So yeah. Thanks again to reviewers!


	7. So Close, So Far

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey, sorry for taking so long, I completed two fics in the meantime, and both on Narnia. So yeah. Thanks to reviewers!

**Kibumi Wong- **Yeah I can. I wanted to make you guys suffer, MUHAHAHA! Lol, maybe I should do it again for this chapter…hehe…

**Aminuleen- **Of course I'll continue. Sorry for the delay!

Now, to the part you guys are all waiting for…continuation of the story!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the storyline.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Peter stared at the Table in front of him. He looked all around, but there wasn't so much as a crack on it. He was alive, so it should have been broken, but there wasn't so much as a little scratch. He gave up, and he hung head. Aslan came up to him, and said in a soft tone, "I don't understand it either, Son of Adam." Peter's head snapped up, and he was so startled he couldn't speak. Only a few minutes later, he managed a small, "What?"

It wasn't everyday that Aslan didn't understand something. He thought of Aslan as the thing that knew everything-the ruler of the land, the WHATEVER that did know everything, even if he wasn't there to witness it. Peter still stared at him, from shock and disbelief. Then he sighed, and he buried his head in his hands. There was no way to save Susan, no way he could understand any of this!

Aslan, however, looked at him. Peter could only look at the golden-flecked eyes that locked on to his. Then quietly, Aslan said, "I do not know much about this, but I know that the answer is in you." Peter stared in shock. Then the great Lion walked away.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"Is it ready?" asked the creature shadowed in a cloak. "Almost done, sire." The other creature responded. The cloaked figure grinned evilly. "Good. My mother would surely be proud." Then they laughed together, and the cloaked figure strode past, and looked at his mother's abandoned throne. "The day is coming nearer. We must be ready. Call up the troops and deliver the news." "Consider it done, my lord." The creature bowed and exited, leaving the figure smiling under his hood.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"Me?" Peter asked in disbelief. "Why me?" Aslan just merely shook his head. "I can feel it. I don't know how, but I know it, that the key is in you." Peter remained silent during their walk back to camp. "Aslan, where is Susan?" He asked when the camp came into sight. "She is in my tent."

Peter raced down the small hill, and he rushed to Aslan's tent, facing his sister inside, her face deathly pale. He kneeled down and took her hand, not flinching when he felt the coldness of it. He shuddered, thinking that Susan had done the same thing as he was doing when _he_ was dead. He took her hand, and kneeled, his eyes closed, praying for an answer. He couldn't think of anything. He just knew that he was here, and that was that. He knew that Susan was here, lying next to him, dead. He knew that her hand was in his, and it felt warm, but he knew that it was from his body temperature. He knew nothing but the feeling of loss and despair as she died, the chasm of longing deep and wide, never to be filled. _He only knew of his love for her._

Sadly, Peter slowly opened his eyes, and he looked at his dead sister once more, his eyes caressing her face then left the tent. What he didn't know was that Susan was slowly warming up.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"The potion is ready, my lord." The cloaked figure laughed and he threw back his hood, revealing a brown haired head. He had cold green eyes, and yet, he looked almost human, but was not. He then reached out his arm, and said, "Bring her." The creatures next to him skittered away, bringing his mother's dead body. He dropped her in the boiling vat in front of him, and he took a dagger, and cut himself with it, creating a long gash along his arm. The blood spilled, drop by drop into the vat. Then they took a step back. The vat bubbled, then a pillar of it streamed up, and when the potion receded, there, on the top of the potion, floating and grinning, was the Jadis, Queen of Charn. Alive.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter sat on his bed, defeated. He was shaking, shaking with fear, shaking with fury. He was furious at himself, not knowing what it was and how he was to bring Susan back to life. He had never felt so helpless or hopeless. He had sworn to take care of his siblings, and he failed. He failed Edmund and Lucy. He failed his mother. He failed Narnia. And worst of all, he failed Susan. She wouldn't have died if she weren't leading the army. She wouldn't have died if he weren't so noble trying to save his brother and risking his own life. She wouldn't have died if he hadn't distracted her from her battle with the Witch.

It was all his fault. And he felt terrible, loosing the love of his life, and also loosing his sister, the person he felt closest to was gone. She would never come back, and he blamed himself. It wasn't just the Witch's fault. Partly, but it was still mostly his. His eyes started to blur with tears, and they fell from his eyes, and splashed on the soft ground underneath him. He didn't know how long he sat there, crying and thinking. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he had the urge to go to Susan one last time. He didn't know how he had the strength to stand up again. He didn't even think he could still live, without Susan and the world crashing on top of him. He felt the shame, the helplessness of the Narnians, wanting to be free, and their High King-to-be had failed them all. Some High King he was.

Before he could exit the tent, he heard someone ripping the flap open, and Lucy stepped in, tears streaming down her cheek. Edmund was behind her, and Peter could see that he had tears in his eyes as well. "Peter!" Lucy cried in a broken voice, and they both charged to their older brother. He opened his arms, and they filled up the space, both their heads on his shoulders, and both of them crying uncontrollably. He patted their backs, trying to soothe them, but how could he when he himself can't take it anymore?

Finally, Lucy raised her head to look at Peter. "I want to go see Susan." She said in her small, timid voice. "So do I." Edmund said with a childish sniff. "Alright, then, dry your tears. Susan wouldn't like to see them." He said, a small smile playing at his lips for a second, and the other two laughed a small laugh. Then Peter took Lucy's hand, and beckoned Edmund to follow them.

Susan still looked the same when he saw her this afternoon. Still pale, and she didn't move. "Susan!" cried Lucy when she saw her older sister. Edmund didn't say anything, but ran to his sister's side as his younger sister did. They both started to cry, and Peter, even from the doorway, looked at his younger siblings sadly. He just looked at Susan sadly, with his usual bright blue eyes turned dark, clouded with sorrow and misery. Finally, his younger sibling's sobs subsided, and they made a way in between them for Peter.

He walked forward, and he couldn't help, but his eyes started to fill up as well. He took her hand. Then his eyes opened wide, and he felt her hand again. Although Susan was still pale, her hand was considerably _warm._ Was he imagining things? He shook his head, and held onto her hand. "Susan…" he began, but he couldn't say anything more. He just held onto her hand tightly, and pressed it against his forehead. The he stood up, put his forehead on hers, and said, "Susan, I love you, and I always will." A tear from his eyes dropped onto her cheek, and from there, the tear rolled down, as if she herself was crying. With that, he looked at her beautiful face one last time. Then he took Lucy's hand, and Edmund's and they started to walk to out of the tent until a flash of light behind them stopped them. They turned around, and what they saw made them shocked and stunned, rooting them to the ground. It was Susan, floating inches off the ground, and her eyes were open, like she was alive. Surrounding her was a brilliant purple and white light, radiating from her. _She was alive._

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey people, sorry for the delay, but I am so devoted to this story I'll update faster! And I think this story is going to go on for a long time…so yeah. Another cliffy chapter ending, but I thought it's cool to torture you guys again. MUAHAHAHAHA! Being evil rules. : P Jk. : D


	8. Love

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to all you reviewers! (Sniff):

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic- **Hey, thanks so much! But still, you should know that you rock more than I do.

**Kibumi Wong- **Thanks! Being evil rules…. you should try that sometime! (No, I'm kidding!)

**Cream-cheese-girl – **Thank you so much! I do try to update as fast as I can, don't worry, my best record was doing a chapter a day! Haha.

Thanks again, and the story!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Peter was rooted to the ground as he watched his little sister, suspended from the air. And she was so much _alive._ He couldn't believe it. Then as fast as it happened, the light vanished, and Susan's feet touched the ground, and she swayed faintly. Peter raced to her, and caught her in his arms to keep her from falling. She looked up at a still surprised Peter, then stood upright, facing her younger siblings, also in as much shock as Peter was.

Susan looked around curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked. Only then did Peter crumble, and asked in a shaky voice, "Susan…. is that you?" Now it was Susan's turn to look surprised. "Of course it's me, silly!" she said. Peter then smiled and stepped forward to hug her tightly. Then he turned to Lucy and Edmund. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. At that, Lucy and Edmund rushed forward, exclaiming, "Susan!"

Susan laughed joyously, and they hugged her harder, making it hard to breathe. She patted their backs, and said, "Ok, ok, I'm fine, I'm ok…" She trailed off. The Peter raised his head and grinned. "C'mon, Ed and Lu, you guys are gonna suffocate her!" The younger two laughed and they released their sister. Peter, however, didn't let go of her, he just wrapped his arms around he waist as they sat down. Lucy spoke first after they all settled down.

"Susan, how much do you remember?" Susan was just about to ask Lucy, 'Remember what?' when she suddenly knew what Lucy was talking about. "Oh. Well, I remember everything. I remember how much it hurt when the Witch killed me, and what Peter said at the end." At the mention of Peter, Susan hugged him, and it became more obvious to the younger two what was in between the elder two Pevensies. They looked at each other and Susan smiled. Lucy, seeing her face Peter, she faced Edmund and they grinned.

Peter then said, "How does it feel like to be dead?" Susan's forehead creased in thought. She frowned, and said, "I don't know. Nothing. Like when you sleep and you don't feel anything." Then she smiled again. Peter was puzzled by one thing. He thought he had failed…failed to revive Susan. So why was she alive? How could she be alive? "Su," he said gently, "How are you…" He struggled for the word. "Alive?" he asked. Susan smiled again, surprising Peter. What she said next shocked him. "I'm alive because of your love, Peter."

Peter's eyes widened. So that was why Aslan told him the key was in him. It was Love. It was the key all along, and he didn't even recognize it. He finally realized _why_ it was love. And it was because the Witch couldn't love. Not even her land when she 'ruled'. Then Peter looked down at Susan, grinned, and kissed her nose. She giggled, and turned to her younger siblings. "Isn't it time you two should go to bed?" she asked. Edmund and Lucy laughed. "Or is it because you want to spend more time with Peter?" asked Lucy, giggling. Edmund stepped up, and Susan ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you guys made it out of battle alive." She said. "Now, off to bed." "Yes, mum." Edmund and Lucy piped in unison.

The elder Pevensieslooked at each other, and said inunison, "Kids." Lucy giggled once more before following Edmund out of Aslan's tent.

With the two younger ones out of the way, she could finally have time alone with Peter. She spread her legs out on the bed, and she leaned against Peter's chest, relaxing. With a breathy sigh, she said softly, "I'm glad the battle is over and the Witch is dead." Peter wrapped his arms around her tighter, and said, "Yeah." Then there was a pause, and he said, "I was so afraid I lost you forever, had Aslan not took me to the Stone Table." Susan looked up at him quizzically, so Peter explained the visit to the Stone Table and the Deep Magic, and how the Table wasn't even scratched, let alone broken. Then everything else.

Susan listened intently at Peter. After he was finished, she smiled, and snuggled up closer to him. Peter lifted up her chin with two fingers, then passionate blue eyes locked with the same smiling blue. He leaned down to kiss her passionately, his tongue asking for permission for entrance. She parted her mouth, and their kiss deepened. After a while, Peter broke the kiss, and hugged her close. With that, they both fell asleep, finally able to sleep peacefully for the first time in days. What they didn't know was going to hit them hard.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Jadis smiled proudly at her son. He had revived her, giving her a chance to take revenge on those Pevensie kids. Then her expression turned furious. They were only kids! How could they defeat her! She was Jadis, Queen of Narnia! She won't let some kids take her throne! She was dead set to battle to the death. She won't die this time. Ha! The Queen Susan was already dead. Then she could easily kill High King Peter and bring down the younger two, first killing Edmund, then enslave Lucy. She sighed dreamily, planning for her revenge, and what she didn't know would give her a big surprise indeed.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan opened her eyes to the sunlight peeking through the red cloth overhead. She felt a rhythmic breathing behind her, and then she remembered it was Peter. She smiled, and sat up, fixed her hair, and went outside. She found Edmund and Lucy there, already eating breakfast. They stopped talking as Susan approached, and smiled at her. "Good morning." They said in unison. Susan grinned. "Good morning." Susan sat down, and started on her breakfast. "Where's Peter, Susan?" asked Lucy slyly. Susan was taken aback. She never knew Lucy could be so sly. Then Edmund stopped abruptly, and then gazed at his sister thoughtfully. Then he smirked, and Lucy caught his eye. The two younger Pevensies shared a look of amusement before turning back to their elder sister.

"Yeah, Susan, where _is_ Peter?" He asked smirking. "I'm right here, and if you're thinking what I'm thinking, we did nothing of the sort." Said a voice behind him. Susan turned around to face Peter. He sat down, gave her a kiss, and started on his breakfast. "I'm hungry." He said suddenly. "That's why you're eating." Lucy laughed. The other two dark haired Pevensies laughed with her. Soon, they all finished breakfast, when Edmund suddenly said, "Where's Aslan?" Peter looked around, but he wasn't there. "He's gone again." Peter said. "Who said?" asked a deep voice behind them.

The four siblings wheeled around to face the great Lion. "Oh Aslan!" They all exclaimed. Aslan let out a chuckle when all four rushed to him and hugged him. "Aslan, when will our coronation be?" Lucy asked. The Lion chuckled again. "Soon." Lucy gasped. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Yes, Lucy." Edmund replied, exasperated. Lucy squealed, then ran to the nearby stream, getting hyper. Edmund followed her, rather amused. "Kids these days." He said. "Really? Last time I checked, you weren't too _old_, now, were you, Ed?" Peter smirked. Susan laughed at her younger brother, who was turning beet red, and proceeded to follow his younger sister.

"Now that they are gone, I have something important to tell you." Aslan said in a serious tone. Peter and Susan's smiles slid off their faces, and listened intently to Aslan. "There have been sayings that the Witch is revived, and it is possible for them to be true. You all need to be on your guard, even when you're Kings and Queens. Susan especially." He said, looking into Susan's eyes. Peter said, "Don't worry, Aslan, I won't let anything happen to her." _'Especially after what happened this time.' _He thought. Aslan nodded, and walked towards his tent. Peter looked at Susan in the eyes, and held her close. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ever." He whispered softly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I know." Was her reply, then Peter took her hand, and led her to the cliff with the view of the sea, and sat there side-by-side, each lost in their own thoughts.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey, I didn't really know how to end this chapter…so I just did it this way. Sadly. I was hoping for a better outcome, but you can't always get what you want.


	9. Wrong

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Zeldy- **Lol, yeah. Thanks! Oh, yeah, that part was funny! Thanks again!

**Kibumi Wong- **Thanks so much, and yeah, they do. I will, don't worry…what you need to worry about is the cliffies I use to torture you…hehe…no, I'm kidding.

Story time! (Claps)

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Susan once again felt the warm rays of sun splash on her milky white skin. She remembered when she last stood here with Peter. She closed her eyes again, basking in the sun's warmth and the peace that surrounded her and Peter. She remembered he asked her if she was keeping something from him, and she was, but now she wasn't. He knew everything. She heard the calm splashing of the water on the rocks below her, and she took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air.

She had never felt so free, so calm. She felt as if she had wings and would fly away. She thought Peter would always be by her side, protecting her. Susan opened her eyes when she felt an arm around her waist. It was Peter, and he put both arms around her and nuzzled her shoulder. She giggled, and hugged him. Then he started to tickle her, and she writhed on the floor, giggling. "Peter, Peter! Haha, Peter!" she half gasped, half yelled in laughter.

Finally, Peter tired, and he stopped tickling her, and they both sat up, panting and laughing at the same time. She looked into his eyes, and said, "Come on, maybe if we're quiet, we could maybe throw them in the river." She smirked. "Get them back for teasing us this morning." Peter said, grinning. They soundlessly made their way to the river, and there was Lucy and Edmund, both by the riverbank, talking and they stood with their backs to Peter and Susan. They looked at each other and grinned: Susan was in charge of Lucy and Peter, Edmund.

Peter counted down three from his fingers. On one, they ran soundlessly to their younger siblings, and crashed into them, knocking them into the river. A loud splash was heard, and Lucy shrieked. Edmund hit the water headfirst. The older Pevensies laughed. Lucy and Edmund turned around to see their attacker, and glared at their older siblings. Lucy then said, "Edmund…" She didn't need to continue. The two of them were just as close as Peter and Susan were. In sibling terms, not WHAT Peter and Susan were. Just closer siblings than most. Edmund grinned at his younger sister, and then they rushed to Peter and Susan and dragged them into the water as well. Susan surfaced and laughed, as Peter spat water out of his mouth. "Ew…water that Ed's been in." he said disgustingly.

The two girls laughed while Edmund glared at his brother. Peter grinned. "Just joking, Ed." "Lets go, we don't want to catch a cold." Said Susan, smiling, then smirking when the two boys turned around. She looked at Lucy, and Lucy nodded; she knew what Susan wanted to do. The two Pevensie girls waited in the water as the boys went ashore to dry off. Just as they reached the shore, Susan called out in a desperate voice, "Peter!" making him turn around. The next thing he knew, he was covered from head to toe in cold water. Lucy had done the same thing to Edmund, and Edmund chased Lucy around. Peter looked thoughtfully at them, before smirking while facing Susan. She followed his gaze to Edmund and Lucy, and she stepped back, almost touching the water.

"Oh no you don't, Peter Pevensie. You wouldn't dare." She said, not wanting to go back inside the water. He grinned, then lunged out, and the next thing she knew, was she was being carried over the shoulder of her older brother. She giggled, and demanded that he let her go, but then, he threw her out, and she landed in water. She surfaced again, and glared. "Peter Pevensie…" she hissed. Peter grinned, and ran. Susan struggled to get out of the water before running after him. They ran all the way to the gigantic meadow, and when Peter looked around while running, she took the opportunity when he slowed down to tackle him down to the lush, soft grass, making him laugh. She then tickled him, and she wasn't as merciful. When she was finally finished, they both rolled on their backs, laughing as gasping for air.

When they finally caught their breaths, Susan propped up on an elbow, looking at Peter, smiling. Peter reached up to stroke her soft but damp cheek. Then she collapsed, and hugged him. "What do you think happened to Ed and Lu?" he asked her, stroking her hair. "Lu's probably been caught already." They shared a small laugh. "I think we'd better go. _Someone_ said we were gonna catch a cold?" He looked into her hazel eyes, and Susan felt as if she could melt right then and there. Peter got up, and helped his sister, and they walked hand in hand back to camp.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Jadis planned her revenge. Oh yes, she planned carefully. She wasn't about to die this time! She would march to Cair Paravel, after their coronation. She couldn't be defeated like this this time! After all, there _were_ only three of the four. The prophecy can't be fulfilled. She sighed. But there was only one problem. When _was_ their coronation? Oh well. She would march to it sometime. When her son and troops are ready for another battle. High King Peter and Queen Susan killed her, and she had killed Susan. It was time for payback. She smiled evilly, and sighed again. Her troops now numbered four hundred, and there was another hundred coming. Even though some of them aren't as talented as her original army, she had no choice if she wanted to bring down the three remaining children. She would march right after the hundred came, and they would be ready.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lucy was shivering in her sodden clothes as she ran around, chased by Edmund. She laughed, and he ran after her, finally catching her after about twenty minutes. She shrieked when she was caught, then she giggled. "Edmund, come on!" She laughed as he tackled her to the ground, and he got up, and held her hands behind her back so she couldn't escape. Edmund then marched her back to camp, and there, they reunited with their hand in hand older siblings. Susan took Lucy immediately to their tent to change into dry clothes, and Peter and Edmund did the same. They all met up at dinner, in dry and new clothes.

Susan was wearing a midnight blue gown, and Lucy was wearing a red one. Peter was wearing a leather vest over a dark blue tunic. Edmund was wearing a leather vest as well, just wearing a white tunic. There was a feast, celebrating the defeat of the White Witch. There was much dancing, and singing, and all four had a good time. Susan laughed after seeing Edmund dance with Lucy. Then she went over to the food table, and there, arms wrapped around her waist, and his breath tickled her skin. "Peter." Susan said. "Hey." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver in pleasure. Susan felt like she needed to tell him something, but she didn't know what it was she needed to tell him. At that moment, the song ended, and Lucy came over with a breathless Edmund, and dragged Peter for the next dance. Susan laughed. All was well, but Susan couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Something was very wrong indeed.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hello! Typed this in a few hours…was pretty easy, actually. Haha, until next time, people!


	10. Nightmares and Dizzy Spells

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey people! Thanks to reviewers:

**Cream-cheese-girl: **Thanks! Actually, they are, but I've figured they got used to it…although they're still 'oo-ing' over it.

**Kibumi Wong- **Thanks so much!

Now…the feature presentation. Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring you, Safe From Danger.

Disclaimer: Own nothing except for storyline, so don't steal CS Lewis's or my work

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

"To the great Western Wood, I give King Edmund, the Just."

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give Queen Susan, the Gentle."

"To the clear Northern Skies, I give King Peter, the Magnificent."

"Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen." Aslan looked at each of the four monarchs sitting down on his or her throne. Then the trumpets blared. The Narnians shouted, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" They cheered and the celebrations begin. Lucy, noticing Aslan's sudden absence, walked towards the balcony. It overlooked the red setting sun, the skies were tinged with pink, red, purple and blue. It overlooked the splashing sea, its color reflecting the skies. There, on the beach, was Aslan walking. Lucy looked at him for a moment before a voice behind her said, "He'll be coming and going. One day you'll see him, and another you won't. He doesn't like being tied down." Lucy turned around, and there was her dear friend, Mr. Tumnus.

He smiled at her, and looked towards the beach, as did Lucy. Then she gasped. Aslan was gone. Tumnus, noting her look of surprise, chuckled and said, "It's quite alright. He'll often drop in. Only you mustn't press him, he's wild, you know. Not like a tame lion." Lucy turned to her friend and smiled.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan laughed, dancing with a faun. She had so much fun! The song then ended, and she looked across the room to see Lucy dragging Edmund to dance. She laughed when she suddenly felt arms snake around her waist. She looked behind her, and there stood Peter. Peter grinned and pulled her to the floor. They swayed gracefully, and Peter smiled down at her. Susan felt heat rush her cheeks, and she smiled back at him. The celebrations soon ended, and the four young monarchs tiredly made their way to their chambers.

Lucy in the East wing, Edmund in the West wing, Susan in the South wing, and Peter in the North. The four said their good nights and split up. Susan yawned, and she disappeared in her room. She discarded her royal garments and put on a soft nightdress. She then was about to go to bed when she heard a soft knock at the door. She opened it curiously and she looked out and saw Lucy. **(A/N you all thought it was Peter, right? Sorry, had to make _some_ surprise twists. Muhahaha! Ok, on with the story)**

Lucy had tears running down her face, and Susan ushered the younger girl inside. She closed the door, and then she sat down on the bed, and let her younger sister cry on her shoulder. Then after what seemed like hours later, her sobs turned into sniffs and then she started to talk in a cracked voice. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Susan asked her. "I don't know what happened, I was walking to my room when…when…" Lucy trailed off, sniffing. "When what, Lu?" Susan asked, anxious. "I-I heard this voice, out of no where, and it was dark all around, the torches went out, and everything was dark, and then there was a strange wind blowing through…I mean, it's the middle of spring…its not supposed to have winds like this but there was…then I ran here." Lucy ended, sobbing again. Susan patted her back, but was still anxious to hear what she had heard. "What did the voice say?" Susan asked, looking into her sister's dark chocolate eyes. "I-I don't know…I couldn't hear properly…" Lucy trailed off again, and then Susan heard another knock on her door.

There were two voices outside, and Susan opened her door to her brothers. Peter looked at her with concern in his eyes, and then moved forward when he saw his youngest sister. Edmund was there too, and he rushed to Lucy, holding her in his arms. Lucy sobbed into Edmund's tunic, and Susan retold the story she had heard to her brothers. They both listened intently, and when she was finished, Peter nodded and looked at the youngest two. "Ed, get Lu to her bedroom." Edmund nodded, and shot them a look crossed between understanding and knowing. He then took Lucy, and took her to her room. After he was gone, Peter turned to Susan. "You'd better get some sleep too." He said softly, gently. She nodded, and Peter took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Then reluctantly, he let go. Susan reluctantly did the same, and she bore into his sapphire blue eyes with her own blue ones. They drew closer together, and their lips made contact. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck while Peter wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, and then broke off, their faces still only centimeters apart. He looked soulfully into her eyes before getting up, walked across the room, and closed the door behind him. Susan sighed, and laid down on her bed. Pretty soon, her eyes felt heavy, and she closed them, slipping into sleep where a disembodied voice haunted her nightmares.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

She grinned. She couldn't help it. And she couldn't believe it. She was actually _grinning._ The Queen of Charn grins? What was the world coming to? Oh well. She just couldn't help it. The hundred had arrived. They were ready to march the next morning. She looked towards the dark sky, and she used her magic to send her voice to one of the Pevensies. Lucy. She was the littlest and probably the most scared of them all. She sent her voice, seemingly disembodied to the ears of Lucy Pevensie. With finished scaring the little queen, she receded, and smirked. Narnia would be her's in less than 24 hours.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

_It was dark. Her land was in flames. There was no living soul in sight…it was a tall, blond figure in front of her. The figure laughed and pointed down. She looked down. There were her siblings, all dead. Little Lucy, her eyes closed, a knife through her heart. Dark haired Edmund pale, red blood spilled from his neck. Then she saw him. Peter, his eyes wide open, and sword through his stomach, looking up at her with lifeless eyes. The figure then turned with an axe in her hand and headed towards her… _

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan awoke with a start. She remembered those terrifying nightmares. And her throat felt raw, as if she had been screaming. Suddenly, her door burst open, and Peter ran inside, and collapsed next to her, and then collecting her in his arms in a tight hug. "Su, are you ok?" Peter asked worriedly. She looked up at him, and she nodded a little, she was still scared and shocked from the terrible dreams. She then buried her head in his shirt, and then started sobbing. He hugged her even tighter, and Edmund and Lucy ran in.

"Susan, are you ok?" Edmund asked, like Peter, worriedly. Lucy thought for a moment, and said, "Su, what did you see in your dreams?" They could see Susan nodded, but when she faced them, her sapphire blue eyes were still filled with tears, and the tearstains on her porcelain cheeks. She took a shaky breath, and made sure Peter was with her before beginning. "It was like hell. Narnia. It looked like Hell itself. I saw Narnia up in flames, everything was dead, no living soul except for one tall blond figure, dressed in White. Then…then…" Susan faltered. Peter just hugged her tighter, reassuring her it was a dream and they were all with her. "Then what, Su?" Lucy asked, putting her hand in Susan's. Susan then looked up, and then whispered, "You were all dead. The figure pointed down, and you were all there…" She couldn't continue. She then pulled Peter closer, and started to sob uncontrollably once again. Peter tried his best to soothe her, to tell her it wasn't real.

No one spoke for as long as Susan cried. Finally, she sniffed and dried her tears. She looked up at Peter, his loving blue eyes captured her fearful ones, and told her it was alright. His hands cupped her cheek, and his thumbs brushed away her tears. She then faced her younger siblings. "It's alright. Go down and have some breakfast." She managed a small smile. Then Edmund looked at her and Peter, and he nodded, then beckoned Lucy to follow him. Lucy gave Susan a hug before disappearing out the door as well. With that, Susan turned to Peter. "You should go have some breakfast as well." Then Peter smiled, and kissed her. "Be down soon." He said, and left. Susan waited until he closed the door, before she got off her bed. Suddenly she felt nauseous and dizzy, the world spun, and everything turned black.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey people! Updated as soon as I could…didn't take that long, but, o well. So, another cliffy…MUHAHAHA! Gosh, I AM evil.


	11. Visions: Part One

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Kibumi Wong- **Hey! Thanks a lot! Yeah, it was.

**Zeldy- **Thanks! And same to you too.

**Aminuleen- **(smirks) you never know. See, one of the things you learn about me is that I can be REALLY evil when I want to be…Haha. I will, I promise!

And the story continues…

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

_The figure turned towards her, an axe in hand. There was no one to save her now. Peter was dead, his unicorn was dead, Edmund was dead, Philip was dead, Lucy was dead…she couldn't take it. Aslan wasn't here. The figure raised the axe up high. She screamed, "Peter!" but it was no use. This was the end. _

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan bolted up, beads of cold sweat matted her forehead. She looked around at her surroundings before remembering she had passed out in her room. A cold towel was placed on her, and then she heard a voice. "Susan!" she looked to her side, and there, she saw Lucy. **(A/N I bet you thought it was Peter again…I am so evil) **

"Susan, you're awake!" she cried. "I'll go tell Peter, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw you on the floor, and he totally carried you, and ran seemingly as fast as his unicorn to here! He'd be so relieved. Now, Susan, wait here!" with that, the little girl dashed out the door. She spoke so fast that Susan could barely understand her. She looked around again, and saw not her own chambers, but the medic.

The healer poked her head around the door. It was the same healer that was in camp, and it was a dryad. She smiled, and said, "Welcome, Queen Susan, yet again, to the medic." Susan laughed. Then she asked, "What happened?" The dryad's face suddenly became serious. "I shall tell you when the High King is here." As if on cue, Peter ran inside, and looked at Susan, before bolting to her, and wrapping her in a tight hug, and he didn't let go. Instead, he sat next to her on the bed, and kept his arms around her. The healer laughed.

"Your Majesty, good, timing, I must say." Susan shared an amused laugh while Peter just smiled breathlessly. Susan looked at him, and suddenly, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She gasped, and struggled for air, trying to order her lungs to work. She looked down, and grasped Peter's arms, and she knew both the King and the dryad's eyes were on her. As soon as it happened, the attack was over, and Susan was there, panting before she looked up fearfully at Peter.

His usual light blue eyes were clouded with worry, and they looked at her with such concern, care and love that she thought she could die right there and then. The healer continued.

"You see, your Majesties, I found something in her blood system that would affect her overall health and eventually…." The dryad trailed off, and she sounded really nervous. But both Peter and Susan knew what was unspoken. It would eventually kill her. Peter closed his eyes, and drew her closer to him. He buried his head in her shoulder, and then she did the same to him. Peter then recovered and led her out of the medical ward to her chambers.

There, she led Peter onto her bed, and he buried his head in her shoulder again. She tried to soothe him the way he had soothed her. He hugged her tighter. Then he let go, and with his arms still wrapped around her waist, he looked into her tear filled, aqua eyes. He gently tilted her head up, and he moved down, making them connect with each other. At his touch, Susan felt another current running through her. It made her felt truly alive, for once. She knew this current was there when they started, and it was still here now. She knew that it would stay as long as they were there for each other. Suddenly, she gave a muffled yell. "Peter!" she gasped.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

_There was a lush green valley ahead of her. A voice said, "It is mine, and mine only. Die!" She looked around, but saw nothing when suddenly, she saw the land in flames. Darkness. She saw Peter, once again, dead. Then a figure appeared, and cackled, before slashing at her with a axe, and there, her vision darkened._

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan hugged him tight, and she gasped for air once again. Peter looked bewildered, and said, "Su, I'm sorry-"No, Peter!" she cried. "It wasn't you. I saw something." She remembered the scene as it flashed through her mind, and it felt as if her lungs were on fire at the mere memory of it. She panted, and then regained her breath before continuing. "I…I…" she trailed off, and suddenly, as if a light went on in her head, she cried, "The White Witch! It was her, Peter, I remember now! It was her!" Peter just looked quizzically at her, and then said, "Su…you don't mean that when Aslan said that the Witch is alive, then she would try to kill you?"

Susan didn't know what to say. "Well…sort of. Remember my nightmare I told you about-" suddenly, she cut off, and then she could barley breath. She let out a cry before everything was normal. She panted, and waited. Then she continued. "I saw you guys, and…then Narnia was up in flames…but Peter, I don't think she has to kill me." She was interrupted yet again by a warning horn blast. "Advancing army!" the guard cried, and then everything was normal. There was only one possibility. The White Witch is here.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey! Leaving a cliffy….but I update really fast so it wont be a cliffy for long…(sigh) life is so cruel


	12. Visions: Part Two: Battle: Part One

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Aminuleen- **Haha, whoa, chill. Yeah…. poor Ed and Lu….

**Kibumi Wong- **hey! That's the whole point…. Haha thanks!

**Magical Destiny- **Don't worry! And thanks!

Resuming the story…

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline, don't sue.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Susan eyed Peter. She spoke quickly. "Peter, I now realize what my dreams were about…they weren't ordinary nightmares." She took a breath before continuing. "They were visions. Of what might come to pass. I have to prevent that from happening." She looked nervously at her older brother, knowing that he knew what she wanted. Peter locked his determined eyes with her nervous, fearful ones. "No, Su, you can't go battle. I nearly lost you last time. I promised Aslan I would protect you."

Susan started to protest when another attack came. A desperate cry was torn forcibly out of her throat, and she collapsed in Peter's arms, almost fainting from lack of air. It finally ended, leaving Susan breathless and gasping. Peter looked at her again. "Another reason why you shouldn't go" Susan's eyes begged him, but he firmly refused.

She thought for a moment, and she gave in. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He drew her closer, and then he broke away. Susan then looked at him with tears in her crystalline blue eyes. She hugged him one last time, and whispered, "Please, stay safe and come back to me." Peter nodded, gave her one last squeeze, and went outside to put on his armor. Susan, ever the master planner, started to plan.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

She was sure he was gone. She quietly snuck out of her chambers, found her armor, grabbed her bow, quiver, arrows and a sword before going back to her room. Once inside, she put on a soft shirt and trousers before donning her own armor. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Lucy on the other side.

Her sister's chocolate eyes widened before asking, "Susan, what are you doing?" Oops, caught. Susan just leaned down to kiss Lucy's forehead before saying, "I'll be right back."

Lucy nodded, and hugged her sister. She knew what she was about to do. Susan remembered that the only reason she didn't stop her from going to battle was because they didn't knew about the constant attacks pf suffocation. She then released Lucy, and ran to the stables. She picked the horse she once rode on, the one with a radiant white coat, and rode out to meet the Witch's army.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

The battle was about twenty leagues away from Cair Paravel. Peter glanced back nervously to make sure Susan wasn't there. He knew Susan. She would find a way to battle. He hoped she wouldn't be so foolhardy this time. Ahead, he saw the opposing army.

He noticed a boy, older than himself by a few years, next to the Witch. It must be her son, for he bore a strange resemblance to her.

He drew his sword. "For Narnia, and for Aslan!" the High King yelled. With that, they charged. Peter couldn't remember anything else clearly after that.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan snuck quietly behind the last solider. She heard her brother's cry, and they charged. She stayed, firing arrows until they were too close. Susan drew her sword, and fought, slashing at enemies all around her. Then, she saw her. The figure that's been haunting her dreams, and probably planted the suffocating attacks inside of her.

Susan, without thinking, ran towards her, killing every evil monster in her way. She angrily went to meet the Witch when someone stepped in front of her.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter caught sight of someone across the battlefield. He saw her sapphire eyes blaze as she saw the enemy – the White Witch. It was Susan.

His eyes widened in horror. The High King nudged his unicorn into galloping in his little sister's direction. Just as the Witch caught sight of her, he jumped in front of her to protect her.

"Peter!" Susan gasped. The Witched looked at them, and sneered. "Having nice dreams lately, _Queen_ Susan?" The Witch asked in mockery. She had discovered Susan's revival, and was prepared. Peter just glared at her and attacked. Metal clashed against metal, creating fresh ringing sounds in the air. Susan watched, and she saw Peter knock down one of the two swords in the Witch's hands. The young Queen looked down triumphantly at the sword. Then suddenly, she felt sick. _This_ was the sword that killed Peter in her dream.

Just as suddenly, an attack came again. Susan realized that _she_ was the bait for Peter. The Witch was using her to pave her a way to kill her older brother. She struggled not to cry out in suffocation. Peter had looked at her, and saw her. 'This is where the Witch will kill him.' She thought grimly. Then suddenly, she knew – she couldn't succumb to the attack this time. It would kill Peter if she did.

She rushed forward, towards Peter just as the Witch raised her sword, taking advantage of the distraction. Susan ran with a burst of energy she didn't know she had, that she even surprised herself.

She pushed her brother and lover out of harm's way. Then she saw it. A young man, with chilling green eyes and dark brown hair came towards them, sword pointed down.

The siblings then looked at each other. Peter's eyes were filled with worry, but Susan assured him with her determined ones. He then moved to his adversary – the young man, the Witch's son. Blue locked with blue once again. The nodded, and the siblings raised their swords.

They fought side to side. Peter occasionally glanced at his little sister, making sure she was all right. Susan smiled grimly as she caught her older brother glancing at her. Just like last time, she raised her sword just in time to block the Witch's attack.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey peeps! I originally had more to this chapter, but I wanted to torture you guys by waiting for it, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, will history repeat itself, and Susan killed? Or will it be different? You'll see…soon enough.


	13. Battle: Part Two

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Am very sorry for the delay, even if it was on purpose! Hehe, I swear, I get eviler by the minute. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers! (sniff)

**ErthGrl9870- **Thank you sososososo much! (sniff) am very glad…(wail) thanks a bunch!

**Aminuleen- **err, I don't think so. It would be pointless to kill her off anyway. So be happy. Muhahahaha. Or not. Thanks!

**Kibumi Wong- **Dude, just relax and read. Hehe. Thanks!

'**till death do us- **Thanks so much!

**Caithzadz- **Oh my gosh, thank you! Hehe.

**Zeldy- **It's ok. Hehe. Just read, and hope you like it.

All reviewers! Left a cliffy there at the end, it was pretty big so I postponed the next chapter. Muhahahaha! Ok, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Susan remembered that day, that glorious day in which Narnia gained freedom. But still, during the battle, she remembered this tactic. The Witch had two swords. She was going to stab her any moment… when Susan remembered her arrows. In the midst of her fear, she felt stubbornness rise, and she grabbed it. Her mind suddenly cleared.

She reached back and got an arrow, and before the Witch could react, Susan launched her quickly formed plan into action. Using her sword, she deflected the Witch's, making her opponent's sword slide off of her's. She spun around, facing the Witch's back. She recovered quickly, and Susan was expecting it. The Witch would have expected her to stab her, so she would have one sword raised level with her head, and one near her stomach so she wouldn't be killed like last time. She was indeed in that position.

But Susan's target wasn't her stomach. Instead, she aimed for the Witch's chest area, trying to get either her heart or lungs. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the arrow flying towards her enemy just as she turned and positioned her swords to defend herself. What happened next was a blur.

She remembered the cold eyes widening, and the tall being crumpled to the ground. She suddenly felt fire searing her cheek. The young Queen looked, and saw that the Witch had opened a gash on her face. Susan's anger battled against her Gentle spirit and won. As the Witch fell, Susan ran her sword clean through the evil being. The great White Witch's breathing slowed, and finally stopped. Jadis, the last Queen of Charn, the White Witch, was dead. Susan slumped onto the ground, too tired to remember she was in the midst of battle.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter set his mouth in a grim line. The person, or thing attacked first. Furiously they fought, Peter parrying his attacks. He occasionally glanced at his little sister, making sure she was standing her ground. She was, and her turned his attention back to his attacker.

Sword clashed against sword, the same metallic 'ping' rang in the air every time. Peter tried to look for a vulnerable spot, but his opponent didn't let him. He was moving way to fast for Peter to think. He could only concentrate on his attacks and blocks.

Suddenly, they heard a scream behind them. Peter wheeled around, and there was Susan.

His little sister was slumped onto the floor, blood gushing out of her cheek, and she was holding her hand to her throat. _'No…not now… not now, please…' _It was the attacks.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersuan**

Susan felt another attack coming. She couldn't help it. She screamed, and tried to order her lungs to work, her body to take in the air. She felt warm blood on her cheek, and she almost blacked out from lack of air. Suddenly, someone pulled her up by her hair. She screamed in pain.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

The Witch's son smirked, and Peter knew immediately what he was planning to do. Quick as lightning, the two young men raced to her, both determined to get to her first.

' _I can't let him get to Susan!' _Was the only thing going through his mind. But he did. The Witch's son got to Susan, and grabbed a lock of her hair, pulling her off the ground. There. Peter saw the vulnerable spot. He could injure the Witch's son without injuring Susan.

He thrust his sword out – and it met its target. Jadis's son was too concentrated on his sister to remember Peter, thus giving him a chance. Peter's sword ran into is side, and made him drop Susan. She cried out, and his anger burned, his eyes flashed dangerously.

No one, absolutely NO ONE can hurt Susan and get away with it. Anybody who did hurt her would get a taste of the High King's fury. He raised his sword once more, and slashed at the other being.

The Witch's son was in a terrible state. Blood gushed out of every wound, his complexion pale. Like his mother, his breathing slowed. "I will have my revenge! And Narnia shall be mine!" These were his last words.

Peter hurled himself to Susan. "Su, are you ok?" he asked gently. "I… I think so." She looked up and smiled. "They're dead." Peter nodded. "And this time, make sure they _stay_ dead." Susan laughed when a voice behind her said, "You guys having a great time?" she turned. "Edmund!" she cried happily.

While the two dark haired Pevensies conversed, the High King looked around. The Narnians were cheering. The battle was won. He turned to the other two Pevensies, and grinned. "Can we get back to Cair now?" he asked, rather irritably and interrupting. "Because I really need a shower." Susan laughed, and pushed herself off the ground. Peter felt something soft nuzzle his neck, and he patted the unicorn. Philip was right next to him. "Hey Su, where's your horse?" Edmund asked, looking around. Susan grinned sheepishly. "I sent her back to Cair." Peter grinned as well. He grabbed her by the waist, and then hauled her onto his unicorn. "You're stuck with me now."

Edmund laughed while mounting Philip. But when he was laughing, he lost his grip and fell on the ground. It was Peter and Susan's turn to laugh. "Shut up." He glared at them, mounted Philip, and they started for home.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: Yay! Battle's over! They go home! More soon, I promise I'll go back to updating ASAP…unless there's a really big cliffy like this one. Hehe. and sorry for making it so short. peace.


	14. Crucial Memory

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Aminuleen- **Sure…I'll update when I can.

**ErthGrl9870- **Don't worry. YAY! DEATH TO THE WITCH! (Ahem) Thanks!

**Caithzadz- **Haha, sure. Updating….

**Magical Destiny- **Yep, they're ok! But not for long! No, I'm kidding, hehe.

Thanks, all you guys! (Sniff) The story continues!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

The three laughed and joked all the way back to Cair Paravel, with Edmund and Philip racing against Peter, Susan and his unicorn. He lost, of course. They all shot through the gates of the magnificent castle to find Lucy pacing at the doors. Her older siblings were all out of breath, and she laughed before jumping onto Edmund, tackling him to the ground. The two eldest Pevensies laughed at him, who was responded with a glare. The youngest had an apologic look on her face before hugging him tightly. Susan smiled, and dismounted Peter's unicorn. Lucy ran to sister, then to her older brother. They laughed while they let Lucy hug them, and she nearly knocked Peter over. Susan laughed at him, then started to cough, covering her mouth with her hand. Peter released Lucy to look at his other sister with concern. She removed her hand from her mouth and looked at it before turning pale.

"Peter…" she whispered faintly. He leaned over. In her hand was blood. "Su…" he looked at her, his eyes clouded with worry. The two looked at each other, and the answer came to them at the same time. The suffocation attacks. But they were still puzzled. It didn't make sense. Unless… "Oh no. Not now, please not now…" Peter looked to the clear sky. The Witch was certainly dead, but it doesn't mean that the attacks wouldn't disappear. But this…this was too soon!

Susan coughed, and this time, the blood that came out of her mouth dripped onto the ground. Lucy gasped, and Edmund paled. Peter swept her up, and ran with her in his arms to the medical ward. The dryad was there, and then moved towards Susan. He laid her down on the medic bed, and she coughed onto her pillowcase, covering that with blood. The dryad turned as white as a dryad could. "Oh no…" she gasped. Susan was scared. "Is it…" she asked, uncertainly. The dryad hesitated before nodding. "Queen Susan…" she started, and then broke off before continuing shakily. She looked at both the High King and the Queen before saying,

"Queen Susan's sickness…if you will call it that…has reached the final stage. She doesn't…she doesn't have much time left." The dryad then burst into tears. Susan summoned the strength to hug the dryad before turning to Peter, tears sparkling in her eyes as well. Peter just looked at her, and he held back his own, as they were threatening to fall. He then moved forward, and hugged her tightly, determined to never let her go. He felt hot tears soaking through his tunic, and he knew Susan was crying softly. Peter only managed to stop his tears, but then Susan removed her head from his shoulders, and led him to her room, before shutting the door.

Susan then melted again into his warm embrace, and she cried her heart out. She knew he was crying as well, and she didn't think him weak for it. She never did. He hugged her all the tighter, and she detached herself from him, though her arms were still around him. "Peter, I'm not afraid to die." She said softly. He looked at her with saddened eyes, and she felt her heart breaking, as if it didn't break before. "I just can't bear to loose you." He whispered. She allowed her tears to flow down her cheeks as the two locked their saddened blue eyes with the others. Just that moment, the younger Pevensies burst into the room.

Lucy was crying as well, tears streaming down her cheeks. Edmund followed her, his eyes glassy. His younger sister collapsed on the bed, and took his older sister's hand. "Oh Susan, why didn't you tell us?" she asked, her voice cracked. Susan took both her hands, and then looked into her dark eyes before saying, "I, or rather, we didn't want to worry you…. we weren't expecting this so soon." Lucy then hugged her sister, and she felt her sister hugging her. The two girls wept, and Peter could do nothing but run his hands up and down Susan's back in a comforting way. When Lucy gently pushed Susan away, Edmund came, and hugged his older sister as well.

Edmund let his tears start falling, and they fell faster as Susan looked at him and ruffled his hair. Then she turned to Peter again.

His usual courageous blue eyes were now crystallized with tears. Susan hugged him, and he hugged her all the harder, and she let her tears fall once again, harder and faster than ever. She couldn't bear to let him go. The youngest two Pevensies hung back and watched the scene between their older siblings. Lucy turned away, and she hugged Edmund, she felt very alone. Edmund hugged his younger sister, and they looked at their brother and sister.

Susan couldn't stop crying, and Peter never let go of her. He clung onto her desperately, as if his life depended on it. He never wanted to let her go. Suddenly, a flashback popped into his mind.

_Flashback_

_5 year old Susan lay in her bed, with 6 year old Peter next to her, holding his little sister's hand tightly. Edmund had been only three, and Lucy was two then. They didn't understand what their sister was going through. Little Susan coughed, and Peter held her hand tighter._

_Susan faced him, her eyes filled with tears. "It's so painful!" she whined. Peter looked at her eyes, and he forced a small smiled, trying to tell her everything was going to be all right. "It's going to be all right, Susan." He had said to his sister._

_Just a few nights ago, Susan had come down with a fever, and a bad cough that refused to go away. She had been in her bed since, and wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Back then, Susan and Peter where the inseperatable siblings. They were each other's support, and Susan considered Peter to be her best friend. Peter had thought the same of Susan. Since she was born, his heart had filled with joy, and felt the need to protect her. He tried to keep his promise as well as he could. Last night, as the doctor finished checking on Susan, he crept behind the doctor, following him to his mother's study. There, he put his eye level with the keyhole, allowing him to see what was going on._

_They were talking in hushed voices, and Peter couldn't hear what they were saying, but he caught phrases of it. He had heard, 'She might not make it', and 'Prepare.' Being a little kid, he didn't know what they meant, but they sounded bad. He crept back to Susan's bedside, and resumed holding his sister's hand._

_The present night, he was exposed to something he shouldn't have been at that age. Not yet, at least. Blood. Susan had coughed up blood. They were just talking in whispers and were secret-sharing when Susan suddenly coughed very violently, and then red liquid spilled out of her mouth. After the coughing fit was over, Susan winced, "That hurt!" she exploded into tears again. "Mum!" Peter yelled. Their mother quickly rushed into the room, the doctor following her. Mrs. Pevensie stood beside Susan, her mouth covered by her hand in horror, and her face white. Peter looked worriedly down at his sister as the doctor examined her once again. Susan coughed up more blood…_

Peter pulled away quickly, and then said, "Susan, do you remember that time when you were five?" Susan looked puzzled at his sudden question before turning pale again, and nodding. "It was horrible." She shuddered. Peter nodded, and he said, "Remember that night when I called mum in?" Susan nodded. Then her eyes turned wide. "You don't mean…" she trailed off. He nodded, his eyes loosing a bit of the cloud that had hung over since they had reached Cair Paravel. "But, does it work? I mean, this is different!" Susan said, uncertainly. Peter sighed. "Do we even know the cause of it in the first place?" His little sister shook her head, and gasped. "Oh… I see." She was still uncertain, and was about to say something when her older brother cut her off. "Do you remembered what happened after they took you to the hospital?" Susan shook her head. They groaned. They had a crucial piece of memory missing, a piece of memory that could save Susan's life.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: helllooooo…. Typed this in like, 1 am. Was supposed to be in bed. Am hungry. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! And sorry for the delay…hehe.


	15. Peter's Quest

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic **

Thanks to reviewers!

**ErthGrl9870- **Maybe I'll kill her, and maybe I won't. You'll find out soon. Hehe. I am SO evil. Muhahahaha!

**KibumiWong- **hehe. I MIGHT kill her….hehe.

**Caithzadz- **You'll find out what's going to happen…soon. D

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic- **um, your killer Chihuahua? AHHHH! (runs away in fright) oh no, it's going to kill me! Thanks! Hehe.

**Zeldy- **It's ok, really. But you WERE my first reviewer! For this story anyway. Lol. Maybe she will survive. But I'm unpredictable. Muhahahaha! Thanks! You rock!

Anyway, thanks to you guys, and this is going to be a very confusing chapter, so you might have to re read some of the parts. So….try to get things straight. Because this chapter is veryyy confusing. And when he gets déjà vu, I typed them in italic font. So when you see italic font IN THIS CHAPTER ONLY, you'll know he's getting déjà vu. Just so you know.

Ages! People reading this chapter might be confused, so I'll be nice and do the math for you.

Peter- 18

Susan- 16

Edmund- 14

Lucy- 13

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline!

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

"What are you both talking about?" asked Edmund and Lucy curiously. Of course they couldn't remember! After all, they were only three and two years old. So Peter and Susan quickly filled them in of a time about 12 years ago. Pretty soon, they understood everything that they were trying to tell them. "The fever just came suddenly. Sometimes Susan would just wheeze without doing anything physical." "Like the attacks that's been happening recently." Edmund interjected, and Peter nodded.

"In the end, they took me to the hospital. I don't remember much after that, but miraculously, I was well the next day. It was as if the past few days had never happened." The youngest Pevensies had listened intently, and now understood finally what the older Pevensies were trying to say. If they could just remember what had happened the rest of that night….Susan could live.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan coughed nonstop, and the blood came out. Peter, although they had already been there, took her to the medical ward. They dryad, though hesitantly, agreed to see if there was anything else she could do. Peter, Edmund and Lucy stayed out of the room, waiting. Soon, it became dark, and it was time for dinner. But the monarchs had no heart to eat, especially Peter. Then suddenly…

_His scared blue eyes met Susan tearful and fearful ones. She was being carried to the hospital. There was no one to look after little Edmund and Lucy, so Mrs. Pevensie took them and Peter along. He remembered waiting all night…_

Peter blinked. He was getting déjà vu! If only he could figure out what had made Susan well…his thoughts were interrupted when the dryad came out.

_He waited anxiously for his sister. He expected the doctor to make her well and she would jump into his arms. They would dance around, rejoicing that she was fine. But then, the door opened, and the doctor came out, tired and solemn. He faced Mrs. Pevensie, and said, "I'm sorry. She's gone."_

No. Oh, God, please no. If Peter was right, the dryad was like the doctor. He shut his eyes tightly. He knew what was coming. He remembered it felt like a punch just thrown wildly at the gut. "I'm sorry." He heard the dryad whisper. "Queen Susan…she's gone." The dryad then burst into tears. Peter's eyes opened, and widened. "NO!" he leapt up, ready to run to Susan's side.

"_No!" six year old Peter shouted. "She's not! She's not gone! She's still here!" Mrs. Pevensie was crying, and Edmund and Lucy looked almost sad, as if they knew what was going on. Peter had to see Susan. He HAD to. He jumped up, but the doctor shook his head. He tried to run to her, but the doctor stopped him. With the strength he had, he tried to get through the doctor, but he held the struggling boy firmly. Peter tired eventually, and he sat back down. The doctor nodded before Peter, taking advantage of his let down guard, jumped up and ran to Susan's room before anyone could stop him._

The High King ran to Susan's side, this time, no one barring his way. His little sister lay on the bed, her complexion pale, her eyes closed. "No!" he cried once again. He took her hand, and frantically searched for a pulse…just to find there wasn't one. He held her cold hand tightly, when he had another déjà vu.

_Little Peter barged into his little sister's room. Susan was pale and unmoving. The monitors showed no heartbeat. Peter burst into tears, and he cried, next to his sister's side. The doctor found him, and gently led him out of the room._

"Susan!" Lucy and Edmund had followed him, and now, Lucy collapsed on her other brother, crying at the sight of her one and only sister.

_Light was peeking through the blinds, but he didn't care. He couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. It wasn't fair! His precious little sister, oh so young…then suddenly, "Peter!" He heard a young girlish voice shout. He turned…and saw Susan, running down the hall. The doctors and his mother was frozen and white with shock, but he didn't notice. Didn't care. The siblings laughed, and rejoiced. "Susan, I thought you were dead!" he said, confused. Susan's forehead creased in thought. "Oh…I don't know." She said, with a child's innocence, much like Lucy. She reached into her dress's small pocket and drew out a flower. It had four petals. It was tinged sky blue on the top, deep-sea blue on the right side, sun yellow on the bottom, and leaf green on the left. The colors, even though odd and different, they were somehow fit and smudged together, giving it it's soft beauty. It was the weirdest, but also most beautiful flower he had ever seen…and when he looked at hit, he felt a calm sensation wash through him. "This was in my mouth when I awoke."_

Peter's eyes widened. "I've got it!" he whispered through his tears. The younger Pevensies looked at him, as didn't the dryad. "S-s-sire?" the dryad asked through her own tears. "I remember the cure!" he said, and wiped his tears. "Aslan!" he suddenly called. He felt that this was one of those times where he desperately needed the Lion's guidance. "Yes, King Peter?" a deep voice said behind him. The great Lion had appeared, and a strange sense of calm downed on all four beings there. The Pevensie siblings ran and hugged the Lion, burying their faces in his golden mane.

Peter looked up to Aslan. "Aslan…" he begin, but Aslan cut him off. "Susan." He said, nodding at the body on the bed. Peter nodded. "You see, sir, this had happened before in the past…Susan had come down with a mysterious fever and cough. Then one night, she coughed up a lot of blood, and we took her to the hospital." He said in a hurry, forgetting that he was in Narnia and using the English way of calling it. "The doctor said she was dead, and I saw her myself. But a few hours later, she came running to me, and she was alive." Quickly, he told the rest of the story.

Aslan nodded again. "We have this kind of flower in Narnia." The Pevensies smiled, relieved when he said, "It is said to have magical, mysterious powers. But there is only one that exists. You must journey across the land, and pass many dangerous trials before you can acquire it. In this case, it had power to bring Susan back from the brink of death. But it only works if the person is alive."

The monarch's smiles slid off their faces to be replaced by a look of sorrow and sadness. "However," he continued, "I can make her well for fourteen days. By then, you must get the flower and ride back." Peter nodded, his face grim, but his eyes full of determination. "Remember, Son of Adam, that there is one, only one and no more. It is far from here, and there are many dangers that you may encounter. I do not know exactly where it is, but I can give you a clue." Aslan closed his eyes for a moment. "It resides on the other side of Narnia, after fiery hot lava, and bone-biting cold ice. There it is, in the middle of its similarities." The great Lion opened his eyes. "Beware, Son of Adam. Fourteen days." He said. Then he walked over to Susan. He closed his eyes, and there was a blinding flash of light. Peter smiled softly as he saw her not so pale complexion, and her hands twitching, though her eyes didn't open yet. He looked back to the eldest Pevensie. Peter nodded, and stood up. "Thank you, Aslan." He turned to Edmund and Lucy. "Ed, take care of Lucy and Susan while I'm gone. Lucy, be careful. " He hugged each of his siblings one last time. Then he turned to Susan. He noted that her hands were now balling into a fist, then uncurling. He smiled, even if her eyes were still closed. He went over, and hugged her tightly. She felt warm, and he smiled. "I'll be back soon, and I'll save you!" he whispered in her ear. He had a strange feeling that she heard him.

With that, he rose. Since he was already dressed in his armor, there was no need to do anything else to get ready. **(A/N: I never said that they took off their armor after they got to Cair Paravel. Re read the last chapter) **The High King took one last look around the room before exiting. He mounted his unicorn. It was time to save Susan.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: heyheyHEY! Yo people! Longest chapter yet! Lol. Really. I'm serious. LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR IN THIS STORY! Haha. So yeah. Oooo, what's going to happen? Will Peter find the flower and make it back in time? Until next time!


	16. Questions

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey people! I'm SO SORRY! I just had LOADS of work to do, plus I'm supposed to be grounded, but I just love you guys too much. Anyway.

**ErthGrl9870- **Thanks so much! Lol. He's getting it, then. : P

**Zeldy- **Thanks so much!

**Caithzadz- **Wow! Thanks so much! I never thought I could make anyone cry with a story…but thanks! And well…don't get your hopes up. evil smirk

**MiOnEtheBeSt- **Thanks!

**Aminuleen- **Thanks! Yeah….and well, I think I'll be nice and not kill Susan in the sequel…: P

I am so sorry for the delay, but I'll update sooner, I promise!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline…

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Peter rode on, fast and hard for six days and five nights. By the sixth night, he rode on into a forest. He tied up his unicorn, and set up camp, feeling very tired. _'For Susan, for Susan.' _That was the only thought keeping him going. He was sent on this quest to save his sister's and lover's life. The High King sighed, and laid down inside the shelter, and closed his eyes. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"Ugh…." Lucy heard a soft moan next to her. She turned and smiled. Susan was awake, with her blue eyes distant and groggy. "Susan!" she cried, launching herself at her sister. Susan looked at the younger girl before smiling, and said, "Hello, Lucy!" then she frowned. "Where's Edmund and Peter?" The Valiant Queen's smile slid slowly off her face. Then she sighed. "Ed and I will explain it once he gets here." She faced a dwarf at her side, giving it orders to summon her brother.

Soon, Edmund ran into the room, and a smile lit up his face as he saw his older sister, alive and well. "Susan!" he exclaimed, and ran to hug her. Susan laughed, and hugged her little brother tightly. "Hey Ed." She said softly. Then her smile grew smaller. "Where's Peter?" she asked. Like Lucy, his smile slid off his face. Then he looked nervously at his little sister. She nodded, and then told Susan what had happened after they went outside of the medical ward.

"We waited all night, and then suddenly, Peter said something about remembering what had happened. Then the dryad came out, and she said you…" the younger Queen trailed off, and her brown eyes grew darker and they were filled with tears. She leaned forward, and hugged her older sister tightly, finally letting the tears fall. Susan hugged her sister just as tightly, and ran her hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her. When Lucy's sniffs finally subsided, Edmund took up the telling of the story.

"The dryad said you were dead. Peter didn't believe her and ran to you, but then, he felt for a pulse…but he didn't find any. Then he said he remembered the cure, and called out for Aslan. Aslan came, and Peter told him the story, and then he nodded. He told Peter that there was only one of those flowers in Narnia, and they had mysterious powers." At the mention of 'flowers', everything came tumbling back to Susan. She remembered that morning when she was six years old, running to her brother, laughing and holding a very unique flower. She remembered the last feeling she felt that night was something slipping into her mouth, and her consciousness left her.

There was a lump forming in Susan's throat. "And?" she asked, her voice a throaty whisper. Lucy took up the telling again. "Aslan warned him of many dangers to come to achieve that flower. He said something about lava and ice, then something about it being in the middle of its similarities or something like that. Then he walked over to you, and there was a flash of light, and then I saw your hand moving, so you were alive again. Aslan also said that Peter only had fourteen days to get it back." The young girl took a deep breath, ready to tell the next part, but her brother beat her to it. "Peter rode off six days ago."

At this, Susan's eyes started to fill up with tears. Peter would do anything, go any length, face any trials for her. "Oh Peter…" she sighed, and the dam in her eyes broke. One by one, the tears fell down slowly, each one carrying her pain and her hopes. She missed Peter terribly, and she wanted him close by. She didn't care if she lived or died, she just wanted him back with her!

Susan took a deep breath, and wiped away her tears. He still had a little more than six days. She wondered if he would make his way back to her. If he knew that she was alive and well right now. She wondered would he come back before she died again. If he would make it in time. She shook her head, trying to banish these thoughts from her head. Of course he would come back!

She sighed, and opened her arms. Edmund and Lucy ran into them, just like they used to when they were still very little. She held them close, holding on to her family. _'Peter, please come back soon.' _She closed her eyes.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

_Susan lay on the bed, breathing heavily. Blood was all around her. She screamed, "Peter!" but then, more blood came, and closed her eyes. He felt himself plunging down into a dark abyss._

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter sat bolt upright, cold beads of sweat matting his forehead. _'It was just a dream.' _He thought, relieved. The image of Susan in pain made his heart break. _'I'll save you, Susan.' _He vowed. Then he froze. He only had six days left! And four and a half more to ride back to Cair Paravel…he jumped out of the shelter, packed up and then mounted his unicorn. He nudged it, and rode for many hours until suddenly, he felt very hot.

He looked down at himself. He was only dressed in a tunic with a leather vest and boots. He had put his armor away before he left Cair Paravel. He had only taken his sword. Peter looked in front, and he could see smoke and steam rising. Curious, he dismounted his unicorn and led it closer to the smoke. When he neared it, he looked down, seeing a cliff…and at the bottom of the deep abyss was running hot lava. There was no bridge.

Peter groaned, and then looked around. He measured the distance between the two pieces of land were about thirty feet…and then he saw it. There was a small strip of extra rock that stuck out from its foundation. He guessed it cut the distance by about ten or fifteen feet. Then his eyes flickered to his unicorn. He felt uncertain, but he had no choice. The High King mounted his steed once again, and then guided the well-trained creature by his knees. He made it step back a few steps behind the strip of rock. Then, breathing heavily, on three, he charged. The unicorn ran towards the rock, and when it reached the end of it, it jumped.

Peter had a lot of faith in his unicorn. He trusted it to succeed. And it did. The unicorn's leap was far and wide, landing on the other side. He let out a whoop of joy, before looking ahead of him. And he groaned again. He saw a river of lava about fifteen feet wide…and on the other side, completely blocking his way was a strange blue flame. He could definitely jump across it, but the flame…he didn't have a choice.

He swallowed hard, and then charged, jumping across it. As he passed through the flame, he was surprised he wasn't burned. Instead of feeling heat, he felt completely cold. He shivered, and then, _'Susan, Susan.' _He urged himself onward, ignoring the cold, and riding faster and faster. It was already twilight, and he had lost precious hours. Susan still had a little more than six days left. He rode on for a long time, before noticing they weren't on hard ground anymore.

The ground beneath them was white and powdery and soft. Snow! Peter didn't stop riding on as he thought. Aslan had said something about lava….and ice…and that would mean snow. Then the last thing he said was something about it's similarities…and then Peter grinned. The last trial. Similarities. It shouldn't be too hard…but little did he know that it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey, people! Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay, but I got loads of things to do…so I didn't update for like, a long time. But if I can stick to schedule, I can update pretty soon! Sooo….Peter's almost finished with the quest! Woo-hoo! Susan's gonna live! Or what if Peter failed…?


	17. Heartbreaks

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to all you people who reviewed, I love you guys!

**Caithzadz- **wow, you sound sleepy! Lol, that was a joke. But thanks for reviewing! And forgiving me for the delay. : P

**Aminuleen- **yay, I updated! Haha. Maybe he fails, and maybe he doesn't. Just wait and see…(evil smirk) Thanks!

**MiOnEtheBeSt- **Thanks! Well…similarities…doesn't exactly mean Susan's similarities…the flower, maybe…hint hint you SO weren't supposed to know that. XD but that does give me some ideas…

**ErthGrl9870- **Thanks! Surprises, surprises…my my, Peter…in for a dangerous quest.

**Zeldy- **Hey! Thanks! Really? Suspenseful? And I thought I was failing miserably at that…lol. Yep, quite the journey…I mean, quest. Yeah, he'd do anything for Susan. XD

**KibumiWong- **Thanks! Nooo…I don't want to kill you…you're like, one of my big reviewers…

Well, it's true, I thought I was failing miserably trying to create suspense…I need to work on that. But I just love fanfiction and you guys too much to stop writing. XD alright, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline…obviously…

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Peter rode fast through the snow, his unicorn's hooves making tracks and the snow was flying through the air. His hair was wet, and it was freezing. His legs were now numb, and his mind was going numb too. The only thought going in his head was Susan. He looked up, and saw that the moon was at about his nine o'clock place. He bent lower, hoping that his unicorn would ride faster.

He didn't stop that night, and rode until he saw that the moon was at his three o'clock place. He didn't notice that the snow had stopped flying, and he rode on, his mind numbed. In fact, he didn't noticed anything changed until a warm breeze blew. Peter stopped abruptly and looked around. He was in a field of flowers, and in the field, were women picking flowers.

The High King dismounted, and he led his unicorn with him until he came up to one of them. Then he gasped. These creatures weren't humans at all! In the pale moonlight, he could make out their skin color, which was pale peach. **(A/N just like our skin color, I don't know how to describe it, so I'll leave it at that.) **He saw that underneath the peachy color was a slight blue shade, and on their hands were six fingers. Their faces were enchantingly beautiful.

Finally, he worked up the courage to go up to her and then asked, "Who are you?" The beautiful creature looked up, and he saw they had fiery red eyes. He felt himself drowning, and suddenly, his world went dark.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

When Susan woke up, light was shining on her bed. Edmund and Lucy were curled, fast asleep. Judging by the position of the sun, she guessed it was about noon. She stifled a giggle, knowing that she shouldn't be sleeping in so late. She only did it once…a long time ago. When they had left Aslan's camp on Peter's orders…when she had found herself in the dryad's medical tent. The smile slipped off her face as she remembered Peter.

The Gentle Queen felt the sting of her tears, and she let them fall as she wandered to the room of the High King. She collapsed on his bed, breathing in deeply. They still had his scent on it, but it was nothing compared to him. Laying there, she cried her heart out. "Peter…" she sobbed, getting his pillow wet. She missed him terribly. What if he didn't make it in time? This time, Susan didn't try to push these thoughts away. She just laid there and continued crying until she felt her soul wouldn't allow her to cry anymore.

Susan laid there in complete silence before exhaustion overtook her…_ 'Must be the crying.' _She thought tiredly before she completely slipped into slumber.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter woke up to the feeling of something cool and silky rub his face. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He expected to see Susan with her twinkling blue eyes leaning over him…then Red. He yelled, then bolted upright. The first thing he saw was a creature of peachy-bluish skin and red eyes. It rained down on him suddenly. He was on a quest to save her life. And he found himself in a field of flowers last night…and then these strange people. But when Peter looked into the creatures eyes, he forgot everything.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lucy woke up before Edmund, looking around. Susan was gone, and suddenly, she panicked. What if her sister did something stupid because of Peter? She had cried last night when she found out Peter wasn't here. "Edmund! Edmund!" she screamed in her brother's ear. The Just King bolted up and he looked around. "Lu?" he asked, concerned. "Susan!" the Valiant screamed. Edmund's eyes widened before climbing out of the bed and almost loosing his balance. He regained it, and followed his younger sister running out of the medical ward.

They ran into Susan's room, but she wasn't there. They called to her in the gardens, but she wasn't there either. They went out to the beach to search for her, but no such luck. Then Lucy remembered. Peter. "Ed!" she gasped. "Peter's room!" Edmund nodded, and the youngest Pevensie siblings took off to their older brother's room. And sure enough, Susan was curled up on the bed, asleep. Cautiously, they approached her, and they could see the dried tear stains on her cheeks. "Poor Su…" Lucy said quietly. She suddenly felt so alone, as if she could feel what Susan felt when they told her of Peter. Edmund nodded, and put his arms on his little sister's shoulders.

Lucy smiled gratefully at him. She knew Edmund would always be there for her. They left a peacefully sleeping Susan, who wasn't sleeping as peacefully as she seemed.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: sorry for the short chappie, but I promised that I would do it today. Now it's like, time for me to get off my pc, cuz my mom keeps nagging me, and well, you know moms. (sigh) well, I'll update soon anyway. : P


	18. Memory

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

AM VERY HYPER! Sorry for that, I just read a VERY well done Skandar/Georgie fic on a website, and even though I don't really like it in real life or stuff like that, it was REALLY well written, and it was REALLY heartbreaking…and now I'm squealing my head off…and all that kind of stuff…and so yeah…thanks to reviewers!

**MiOnEtheBeSt- **thanks! And maybe you should do that more often…just gave me some great ideas…evil smirk

**Caithzadz- **maybe he did, maybe he didn't. That's for me to know and for you to find out. P thanks!

**KibumiWong- **Thanks! Yeah, Susan's suffering too much…and it all depends on Peter, whether he gets back to Cair Paravel in time or not…

**Zeldy- **Thanks! Asking questions in reading is good. P

**ErthGrl9870- **I LOVE the way you think and ask little things. Well, ok, they're that very little, but still. Thanks! LOL

**Aminuleen- **lol, I'm updating! Lol, if I'm killing you, don't die, k: P THANKS!

As I've said before, I'm extremely high today cuz I'm totally crazy! So anyway….

Disclaimer: own nothing but storyline

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

"_Peter!" she screamed. Her whole body was on fire, blood spilling from her mouth to stain the white sheets beneath her. She watched as he came so slowly back, but then the fire doubled it's intensity, and everything went black._

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"Peter!" Susan sat bolt upright, panting. Cold beads of sweat matted her forehead, and she still felt sore from all the crying. She sighed, and then fell flat down on the bed again. His bed felt so comfortable…and she wondered where he was now. He only had about a little more than five days left. She sighed again, and then lost herself in her own thoughts.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"Who are you?" he asked. "I am a spirit, a kind of spirit that has very little of its kind left. We are very ancient, going way back. My name is Akeshia. I am the youngest of our kind." "I'm…my name is….this is the most peculiar thing! I can't remember my own name!" the young man exclaimed, surprised. The spirit smiled. Then other spirits seemed to float into the small hut and then they started to fill up the spaces, chanting softly, "Join us, don't leave us."

The young man smiled. "Why would I leave this heaven? This place is a beautiful haven in all of…where is this country?" "Narnia." Akeshia reminded him softly. "Right. Narnia…it sounds so familiar…" the man mused, thinking, but his mind seemed so empty… "Come, join me outside for your ceremony…" the spirit said in a heavenly voice. He smiled, took the spirit's hand and looked into those deep red eyes. He followed her out, and his fate was sealed.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lucy and Edmund wandered around the castle aimlessly. It had been such a relief that Susan's suitors had stopped coming since…well, since Susan yelled at the last one- which was about the second one, to 'get their nose out of the Pevensie's business and stay away because she's taken and there's no point to ask Lucy because she's been taken too.' She giggled at the memory, causing her brother to look at her curiously. The Lucy just shook her head, settled down and started to think again. She had been musing over what Susan meant by 'Lucy already taken' a couple months ago. Did she mean that her, Lucy Pevensie , Valiant Queen of Narnia was already claimed by someone? _'Not that I know of.' _Lucy thought grimly.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to be married….later. Much later. But did someone already have a claim on her _now? 'It can't be! It's too early for that…' _she thought to herself. She _was _only thirteen after all…and Edmund was going to be fifteen soon…suddenly, she felt heat rising in her cheeks. Lucy groaned inwardly. Why was she blushing? She didn't even know! The youngest Pevensie glanced at her brother beside her. His dark eyes were looking around the castle garden in awe. Then they traveled to meet her own blue ones. She blushed again, and then she realized…Lucy covered her mouth with her hand in horror as she stopped walking. Edmund! Oh god…no, this can't be…she can't be…he was her brother, it wasn't allowed…no!

"Lucy? What's wrong?" His voice snapped her out of her horrifying discovery. She looked at him slowly, and then shook her head. "It-it was n-nothing…" she said, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she thought it sounded. Edmund thought it was best to not question her for the moment. He could see his sister's blue eyes wide with shock from something, and her now long brown locks tumbling down her back. It was only when he looked closer that he could see she was trembling. So Edmund merely shrugged, and beckoned her to follow him. And she did, continuing their silent, peaceful walk.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

He hissed in pain as they cut his wrist with a knife. They poured a few drops of his blood into a golden pot, with bluish liquid in it. He assumed it was their blood, for they had the blue-ish tinge underneath their skin. One of the spirits with wrinkly skin, unlike Akeshia's smooth skin, took the pot and made the liquid inside roll around while chanting something. Then finally, the spirit set the pot down, and then when he peered inside, it was empty. "Your blood is joined with ours. You are apart of us. Without us, or us without you, either we will perish or you."

The man wondered what old aged spirit meant by that. But then, the young spirit took the young man's hand. "You are now one of us. Come, you must be tired after a long journey." Peter nodded and grinned when he followed the spirit into the tent.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan got up from Peter's bed and walked onto his balcony and leaned against the stone railings. Her elbows rested on it, propping her head up. There was a cool breeze going through Cair Paravel, and for once, she noticed that Peter's balcony actually overlooked part of the garden, the sea and part the distant Western Woods. She grinned as she saw her younger siblings walking in the garden. The Gentle Queen stayed on the balcony until she noticed that it was sunset already. Susan took one last look out into the distance and she walked out of Peter's room and into the dining room. Queens do get hungry, especially after crying.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Edmund looked up and breathed deeply, while slowly opening his eyes. Then suddenly, he let out an "Oh my god." It was evening already, and he didn't even realize it. They had been walking for about three or four hours already…he looked at his sister beside him. "Lucy, are you hungry? It is dinnertime now, you know." Lucy looked startled at his sudden talking and then relaxed as soon as she settled over her shock. She had been in deep thought and when he talked, he just scared her a bit.

The youngest Pevensie shook her head, and said, "I'm fine, I'm not hungry." When suddenly she heard a growl from beside her. She looked over at the Just King and laughed. She doubled over, laughing on the grass. Tears streamed down her face, and she couldn't stop as Edmund tried to calm her down, but there was a smile on his face as well. When Lucy finally stopped, she gasped for air and she wiped the tears on her face. Still, the Valiant Queen fought to keep her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" she asked, only barely able to keep control of steadying her voice. Edmund shrugged. "I guess I didn't feel anything until I really thought about it." Lucy smiled. "Then lets go to dinner." Her older brother nodded, and the two set off back inside the castle.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"Susan!" The eldest Pevensie girl whirled around as she heard her name being called. She saw Lucy running towards her, laughing as her blue eyes twinkled. Edmund was walking behind her, smiling as well. "Lucy!" Susan said as her little sister launched herself into her sister's arms. The girls laughed while Edmund caught up to them. Suddenly, Susan and Lucy both heard another loud growl. The girls looked at each other and giggled. The Just King blushed a little while smiling at the floor. Soon, Lucy and Susan's giggles turns into laughs. They laugh even harder when they see Edmund look at them. "Not again." He said exasperatedly at his little sister. Her only response was to quit laughing and choked on the upcoming laughter she fought so hard to stifle. Susan finally stopped to pat her back.

"Thanks." Lucy said meekly, and she smiled. The three monarchs settled down into their dinner, having a merry conversation. As soon as they finished their meal, the siblings went up to Susan's room. "Susan, can you please read us a story?" The little queen asked with puppy eyes. The Gentle laughed. "Lu, you don't need to do that with me. With Peter-" She stopped abruptly, but then continued in less than two seconds. "-and Ed maybe, but never with me." Susan smiled at her sister. "Yay!" the little girl cheered, and bounced around her room. "Here, why don't you two take a shower first and then meet in my room later on?" She asked them. "I think that's a really good idea, Su." Edmund said, and then looked at his little sister, gesturing towards the door. "Come on, Lu. Shower first, story later." The youngest Pevensie was so happy she nearly just bounced out of the room. Her brother followed her, chuckling as he closed the door. Susan smiled softly at her little siblings before picking herself up and taking a shower.

After about an hour, the three Pevensies were on Susan's bed, listening to her reading. Lucy's head was propped on her sister's lap while Edmund laid down on his stomach, propping his head up with his hands. The two youngest siblings loved hearing Susan reading. Her voice was sweet and gentle, making the words sound like music. Soon, Lucy was lulled to sleep, and Edmund laid right next to her. Susan smiled and closed her book, laying down herself. She sighed, and prayed to Aslan that Peter was safe before drifting off to sleep herself.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter opened the tent flap and faced the early morning sun. He stared at it, before directing his gaze to the field of beautiful flowers before him. He saw Akeshia among the women there, and went out to join her. The spirit straightened up when she saw him coming towards her. "Good morning." She greeted him in a soft voice. He let out a yawn before replying, "Good morning." He saw the spirit laugh.

"Why are you picking flowers?" he asked her, truly curious. "We pick these flowers to eat. We cannot live without them." She said. "Oh…" Peter looked at the flowers in her basket. They looked so familiar…it's colors were of green and blue and yellow…and then some were of red and purple and pink, some with gray, brown and turquoise, and so on. He squinted at them. "They look very familiar…" he mused aloud. "But they only thrive here," the spirit said, "how can you have seen them before?" For once, Peter truly thought about it. But the more he tried to think of the memory, his mind was blank.

"I-I can't remember…much less my own name." He finally said, giving up. Akeshia looked at him, puzzled, but then decided it wasn't important. He was her's now, and it was all that mattered. So she shrugged and turned back to work. Peter looked back up towards the sky. The skies were cloudy, but yet he could still see the sun was rising and shining brightly. It was then he noticed something.

"Why can I still see the sun rising when it's cloudy? And the sun is rising…south?" he asked. Akeshia looked at him, startled. "The sun never rises south." She said before taking a look herself. Then she gasped. "The four…" she breathed. She turned back to Peter. "The four rulers of Narnia." She said, taking in the confused look on his face. Akeshia sighed before leading him to the edge of the field with grassy area before sitting down. "There are four rulers of Narnia," she begin, "one for each corner of our world, North, South, East and West. The youngest of the four were given to the Sea. The Western King was given to the Woods. The Gentle Queen was given to the Sun. And the High King was given to the clear Skies."

She paused, taking a breath and making sure he understood her so far. "And?" he asked, taking in all of the information. "The Queen of the Radiant Southern Sun is in danger. The Sun never rises south unless something alarming happens to one of the four. If the Valiant is in need, the Sea will become uneasy. If the Just is at risk, the Woods will become unsettled and dangerous. If the Magnificent is gravely unsettled, the skies will cloud up." The spirit finished, leaving Peter in his thoughts.

"I see…so this Queen is in danger now?" he questioned. "Yes." Akeshia said, nodding. "What's her name?" he suddenly blurted out for no reason. "I do believe it was Susan….Susan Pevensie." Peter's head snapped up, and it all came rushing back. "Susan!"

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: I actually started this chapter a long time ago, I just didn't have enough time to type it and post it until now. So sorry! And this is officially the LONGEST chapter! 9 pages! WOOT! lets see...just about 2331 words! woot!


	19. Realization

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Ok…WHY IS EVERYBODY WRITING SAD DEATH STORIES ALL OF A SUDDEN? AND I ACTUALLY STARTED WRITING ONE TOO! Oh well. Makes a good sad story…sigh but yeah. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers!

**Zeldy- **Well, it's apart of the tale I'm in charge to tell…of the love between two…and there are bumps along the road…ok, WHY AM I USING SUCH…FORMAL-ISH LANGUAGE? Right. Sorry for that, but yeah. Oh, he will soon…relax about that…lol. Thanks!

**KibumiWong- **really? I'm evil sometimes? I thought I was always evil…ok, not really, but yeah. Hehe. Thanks! I'm updating!

**ErthGrl9870- **LOL. Don't smack Peter yet…betcha you'll regret it…evil smirk well…it'll come to Lucy eventually…don't worry…but I might end it if I get too many 'no's' for that…already have one comment about it. Thanks!

**Aminuleen- **Again? Lol! Haha…yeah…those spirits…but they'll have a use in the story later on…don't frik them yet…lol, I'm updating! Thanks!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic- **Gosh, no wonder…it's only been three weeks? Seemed like a long time…but yeah…thanks! You have been one of my big motivators…including all those that have/had/is reviewing before/after/now. :P Well, ok, yeah, I'm aiming to make everybody upset with Susan's actions…Muhahahaha. :P I'm updating! Thanks!

**MiOnEtheBeSt- **lol, I don't know about the long-chapter thing, maybe not…and maybe yes…it depends on the course the fate of this story takes. Yeah, I started Edmund/Lucy, but if there's too many 'no's' then I'm gonna end it…kind of in a sad way, but end it none the less. Well, there JUST MIGHT be more drama coming soon…I mean MORE drama. Just MORE than you think…lol, thanks!

So yeah…nothing else to add…except…THANKS ALL YOU GUYS! I love you guys so much, seriously, you guys keep me on my feet! When I first started writing fanfiction, I told myself, no, it's fine, I don't care if I don't get any reviews, I'm doing this because I like writing, which was true…but yeah. It feels really good to have your work viewed and liked by others. So THANKS! ALL OF YOU!(blows kisses and hugs to everybody) Woops! My notes and the review replies took up nearly two pages, gotta start writing!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline and Akeshia…and all that kinda stuff.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

"Susan!" Peter cried, jumping up on his feet. A waterfall of memories rushed into his head, making it hurt. He collapsed on the ground, on his knees, panting. He held his head, sweat rolling down his face. _Susan being born, them growing up together, Peter playing with her, Edmund being born, Lucy being born, Susan being sick, the air raids, the train trip, the Professor's house, Narnia, the White Witch…_They finally stopped, leaving Peter panting, breathless, and having a terrible headache. He felt dizzy, and tried to stand up. "I've been here for about two days, haven't I?" he asked the spirit in front of him woozily. "Yes." Akeshia replied, nodding. Suddenly, his knees buckled, and in a split second, everything disappeared into inky blackness.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Sunlight streamed into the room from the windows and her balcony as Susan opened her eyes. She blinked sleepily for a moment before she felt the weight on her side. Lucy had changed positions during the night, curling up against her sister's side. Edmund laid right next to her, snoring softly, an arm slung around his little sister. Susan grinned, taking in the scene before her as she sat up. She thought it was rather pretty cute. The Queen yawned, and stood up.

She got changed quietly and went down to get some breakfast. She ate silently, deep in her own thoughts. After this day, she still had about four days left. Susan sighed deeply and sadly before gathering herself and forced herself to not to start crying. It was so hard, though. She missed Peter so much! And what if he doesn't make it? What if…? _'No!' _He WILL make it back. She trusted him. Susan finished her breakfast, and seeing as her siblings weren't awake yet, she went outside to the seaside to take a walk. She didn't need to worry, it wasn't far from the castle and she just needed some fresh air.

As she walked barefoot through the sand, Susan inhaled deeply. She smelt the salt of the sea, the freshness of the wind that was running through the pine of the woods. The cool spray of the ocean waves lapped up against her ankles, giving her a soothing feeling. With that, she continued her silent, peaceful walk.

**petersusanpetersusan/edmundlucy**

Lucy stirred, then groaned softly, opening her eyes to the bright sunlight that spilled on the bed. She felt a light weight around her waist, and she looked down only to discover Edmund's arm around her. She blushed a million shades of red before turning around to face him, careful not to wake him up. When she looked up at him, she was shocked to see how close their faces were. The young Queen wiggled out of his grasp, and then got off the bed.

Susan was already gone, so Lucy walked back into her room to change, fix her hair, and headed back to her sister's room. Her brother was still here, in the same position she left him in, and she stifled a giggle. Carefully, she tiptoed to his side before leaning down to his ear. She tried her best not to burst out laughing. "Boo!" she whispered in his ear. Then she cracked up, laughing like crazy. Edmund half screamed, half yelled, and stood up out of bed on the other side, breathing heavily.

When he saw her laughing, he relaxed. "God, Lu! Don't ever scare me like that!" Lucy promised not to with a nod of her head, and swallowed the giggle she was about to let out. She walked quickly out to eat her breakfast, and Edmund joining her minutes later. The two finished their meal, and by that time, it was early afternoon. They walked out to the throne room, and looked out of the mini balcony there. They saw Susan walking back to the castle, along the beach.

"Looks like she had a good walk." The youngest Pevensie murmured, noticing the peace in her sister's eyes. "Yeah…" Edmund said softly. In minutes, Susan had made her way up to the castle, and the siblings were reunited then.

It was about late afternoon when the siblings finally had their lunch. This was one of those merry meals, where there were laughing and talking, joking and playing around. Edmund liked to see his sisters free of trouble, but he knew that the pain and the worry was deep inside of them. "Ed?" Susan noticed his temporary silence. Edmund smiled, and said, "Nothing, Su." The conversation meandered back to the jokes Lucy was making.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

It was about late afternoon then. Blue colored eyes were revealed underneath his eyelids. Peter groaned loudly as he sat up on the soft mattress. He put his hand to his head, feeling the aftermath of the headache. Then he froze. SUSAN! He groaned again, and then he looked down at himself. He was still in his dark blue tunic, just removing the leather vest for the moment. He pulled it on, and buckled on his sword. He counted in his head…after this day, Susan only had four days left! If he rode nonstop, he could probably make it back in time…but the flower…the flower!

He ran outside to the field of flowers. So _that's_ where he's seen the flowers before! Susan's cure! Peter randomly picked one out of the field. They looked similar, but they were all different…the colors! The way the colors were placed were all different! Aslan's words came floating back to him. _"In the middle of it's similarities." _Eyes wide with shock, Peter stepped back, onto the edge of the field onto the grass. There! He saw the center now! He took a deep breath, then ran straight into the field, not stopping even if he tripped. He picked himself up, and kept on running. Finally, he reached the center. Oddly enough, the flower was lower than all the others, making it more vulnerable to step on. The flowers there were about to Peter's waist, but that particular flower only reached his knee. Carefully, he picked up the flower, and put it in his pouch which he fastened onto his belt. He made triple sure it couldn't fall before he took off, tearing across the field back to his unicorn.

He swung on the beast, and started galloping away from the place he was ensnared for two days. Akeshia had tried to stop him. "No!" she shouted. But Peter ignored her. He had to get back, in the limited time he had. Riding nonstop for the rest of the time he had, he would only barely make it. _'Susan, you have to wait for me. Don't ever give up!'_

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: sorry my notes and thanks were as long as the chapter itself! But yeah…so, will Peter make it and he and Susan have a happily ever after? Or will Susan be gone by the time Peter arrives?


	20. Sudden

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Um…very happy…and sad at the same time…and yeah. I lost my voice for yelling too much…so yeah…thanks to reviewers!

**roseprincess- **Hey! Maybe I'll let Susan die…well, it's about to be revealed in this chapter…it's probably going to be shorter than I expect, because I want it to be kind of cliffhanger-ish for the ending…but nah. I'll be nice this time. That doesn't mean Susan doesn't die though…thanks for the opinion/suggestion!

**MiOnEtheBeSt- **LOL, yeah, then who's gonna tell this story, huh? No, that was a joke. But yeah, anyway….short chappie…future chappies will be longer, promise! Thanks!

**KibumiWong- **HAHA. Really? I'm always evil? Nice…I never knew that. Anyway, don't die if I kill you. Haha. And I'm updating. :P funny how that works. Thanks!

**Aminuleen- **Maybe I'll kill Susan…maybe I won't…hehe…I'm updating…thanks!

**ErthGrl9870- **Sorry! I "lost" my voice so I can't scream with you this time….so sad…anyway. Maybe Susan'll die…but yeah. Thanks!

Erm…thanks to all the reviewers…and food…and yeah. Because I'm hungry, but who cares? Just my ramblings, so whatever.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline and Akeshia

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Susan was enjoying a fine walk one day when fate came to her doorstep. It was inevitable, but she didn't know it would happen like this. Actually, she didn't know what would happen. She just thought…that…well, she'd be ok…until her time came. Or Peter came back. But it was that day…after that day, she only had three days left. She had felt sick that morning, without knowing why. So she had taken a walk in the gardens with Edmund and Lucy, when it suddenly came.

It felt as if something invisible had knocked the wind out of her, and forbidding her to breathe. She almost blacked out from the lack of air. It was like, one second she was standing up and talking quietly with her siblings, and then the next she was sprawled on the ground, panting. "Susan!" she heard both Lucy and Edmund yelled. Susan felt herself being lifted up and carried to somewhere…she cracked open her eyes, and saw that Edmund was carrying her to the medical ward, with Lucy running by his side, and in tears.

Susan felt a soft mattress beneath her, and then her vision finally focused. Above her, she saw the dryad healer, Annis looking worriedly down at her. "What happened?" she asked, obvious fear in her voice. "She was walking in the gardens with us just now and then she just suddenly collapsed, and then she was on the ground and it looked as if she couldn't breathe…" Lucy said tearfully. Edmund just looked at the dryad, nodded, eyes tearing up. And then, they noticed with shock, that Annis's eyes were filled with tears as well. "How many days has it been since Aslan was here?" she asked quietly. "She…she only has three days left!" The youngest Pevensie broke down crying.

Annis swallowed. "Queen Susan…your time is running out…the sickness is returning…" and she said no more, for she covered her mouth as soon as her tears started to fall. Susan just looked at her, and then the Queen fainted.

**petersusanedmundlucypetersusanhehe**

Once again, his hair was wet, his clothes were wet, his feet were wet, his unicorn was wet but he didn't care. Once again, he was riding through this field of snow, bent down low on his steed, hoping that it would go faster. Peter looked dead ahead, refreshed and not tired, driven on by the thought of his Susan, dying…and he was going to be there for her. He wasn't going to let her die, he was going to give her the cure and everything would be all right. With that, the High King rode on, not stopping.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

"SUSAN!" Lucy cried, throwing herself at her older sister, tears streaming down her face. Edmund held her back, horrified at the news. Tears were falling from his dark eyes now. Lucy looked up at him for one moment and then hugged him tighter than she had ever hugged anyone else. Peter was gone, not knowing if he might make it back, and Susan was…she was going to die. Edmund was the only one there for her, always as her rock and her comfort. He was the one where she looked to for shelter against the cruel world.

Edmund. It was only then that Lucy discovered just how important he was to her. She held on to him desperately, not wanting anything to come between him and her. She couldn't bear it if she lost Edmund too. Lucy had finally faced the truth. She loved Edmund. In ways that a sister shouldn't love a brother. "I…I think…" Annis spoke in between her tears. "I think it's time we leave Queen Susan to rest." She said with a quivering voice. "Please, tell us if she awakens." Edmund said shakily, for some reason. Annis bowed, and the two royals went out to the beach for a walk.

That seems to be always what they did. Go for walks when they didn't feel good…when they needed air…when they needed time to think…and that's what Lucy did. She thought about her feelings carefully. She had just realized that Edmund had always been there for her, through disasters and happiness, through pain and joy. Time for Lucy moved back and fourth in her mind, from their constantly raging fights to being each other's pillar of strength. The war came, and then they were desperate for their lives. The Professor's. Narnia. Betrayal. Forgiveness. Warrior. The brink of Death. Brought back. King. Brother. Friend. And now? She thought in her mind.

"Lu?" a voice broke her out of her thinking. "Hm?" she jerked her head to look at him. He stopped and walked in front of her. She felt her heart race as he reached up to cup her cheeks in his hands, his thumbs brushing away tears that she didn't know was still falling.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked, concerned for his sister. Before this, Lucy was making jokes, talking and laughing. She was never quiet, always jumpy and lively and smiling. Now, she was silent and crying, not seeming to stop. Lucy looked again at her brother before loosing control completely. The young Queen looked at Edmund once again before bursting into tears and hugging him again, harder and tighter. Sensing a feeling of sadness, confusion and desperation around his sister, he felt he could do nothing but hug her back. He remembered that she had been the first to forgive him after the ordeal with the White Witch, the happiest one when the Witch had renounced her claim on him, her smiling brightly at him during their coronation…

The world had looked so much brighter when she smiled. But now, a shadow descended on his world. For some reason, there was no light in it. He cupped her face in his hands once again. "Lucy, please, look at me." Lucy did as he said. "Before this, you used to smile a lot. Please, smile for me…" She looked into the depths of his eyes. They were begging her. So Lucy gave him a small smile that lasted for three seconds until her face fell and she dropped her gaze once again, sobbing quietly.

Edmund pulled her in for a hug, and she put her head on his chest, her small frame wracked with sobs. He hugged her hard, knowing it gave her confidence. Lucy then stopped crying, although the tears were still there. "Edmund, what if something happens to you too?" she asked, pure fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, Lu." He replied to her quietly. Has this been what she had been thinking for most of their walk?

"But you never know! I don't want to loose you too! Susan's time is limited now! We don't even know where Peter is! What if you were gone too?" She suddenly said, her tone scared. Lucy felt like she was eight years old again. War was raging, and she was scared, just a little girl. But now, she was thirteen, and she was going to be fourteen soon.

"Edmund…" she hesitated, imagining the outcome of her following statement. "Hm?" he asked her, looking in her eyes. "Edmund, I love you." He smiled. "I love you too, Lu." Lucy became serious. She braced herself before saying, "No, Edmund…" she shook her head. "I mean it. I really love you." Her gaze dropped from his shocked brown ones to the ground. Edmund just stood there frozen.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: MUAHAHA. CLIFFHANGER. I know, I know, I put lots of Edmund/Lucy in this chapter, but seriously, I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE DON'T WANT ME TO DO EDMUND/LUCY BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! DON'T BE TOO LATE! Or I will include it in the story, and believe me, its gonna be a long while before this story ends. So I need some yes or no's on e/l. Thanks!


	21. Race Against Time

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Heyzoz…finally found the time to update! Woot! And thanks to the reviewers!!!

**KibumiWong- **hehe. Poor Susan indeed. Evil smirk Thanks for your E/L opinion! Hehe. Thanks!

**ErthGrl9870- **Thanks for the opinion! And yeah…I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin! Hehe. Thanks!

**Zeldy- **LOL. YOU'D better update now. Cuz I'm updating! Lol. And I am NOT doing better than you. But this story is gonna go on…for…well, not that long time, but long time whatsoever. Hehe. Not making any sense, but w/e. Thanks!

**Caithzadz- **Thanks so much!

**Aminuleen- **I know people hate cliffhangers. That's why I do them. Lol. Thanks for the E/L opinion! I love that in your story too! Hehe. It won't interfere with Peter and Susan. Promise. I'm updating! Thanks!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic- **Thanks! I will. Hehe.

**narnianqueen33- **lol, he WILL hurry. Thanks!

**MiOnEtheBeSt- **Yeah, I know what you think…but at the moment, I think it's a yes…if there are gonna be more no's in the future then I'll stop it. Thanks!

Alright. My notes and thanks were as long as a page on Word! Gotta write!

Warning: very minor swearing.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

He couldn't think. What did she just say? _"I mean it. I really love you."_ Edmund stood stock-still at the news Lucy had just given him. "Wha-what?" he croaked. "I love you, Edmund." She said quietly, her gaze still fixed to the ground. He didn't know what to say. It was forbidden! It was incest! _'Peter and Susan are doing it.' _A reasonable part of his mind told him, but he kicked that thought away. He didn't want to think about that right now! Besides, it was different. Several moments passed in silence.

Lucy tried not to look up, but she did anyway. Edmund's dark eyes were staring at her, and they were cloudy. She felt the tears coming, although she managed to keep them back it. "I know you don't feel the same way." She finally said in a cracked voice. It seemed to snap Edmund out of his reverie. He didn't say anything, and for once, the Brave Queen didn't feel so brave anymore. Another wave of tears was coming, and this time, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back. So she ran back, all the way back into the castle and her room, threw herself down on the bed and started sobbing.

**petersusanedmundlucyhaha**

Edmund watched as his sister fled before his eyes. She was crying, and he knew it. He felt like a real bustard then. But how did she think he'd respond? It wasn't as if he didn't love her, he did, really, just not in _that _way. For some reason, when he walked back inside the castle on his own, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Once again, he came to the blue flame and the two lava rivers. Swallowing hard once again, he braced himself for the cold before charging. The unicorn jumped, but it overestimated the width of the river, skidding to the side of the other river. "Whoa!" Peter cried out. The unicorn was on the verge of falling; a leg dangling over the side. It fought to regain balance, kicking the rock below to get back up to the cliff. The rocks crumbled and slipped, making the unicorn stumble once again. Finally, it found a sturdy piece of rock and made it back up to the top. Peter stroked his unicorn's neck, his breathing harsh. He looked back over the side, feeling relieved. _'Thank Aslan we didn't fall over.' _

Even after the close call, the cold was still there, biting at his bones. He felt pain, but ignored it, reminded of Susan and the flower. The flower! Hurriedly, he fumbled with the pouch at his side. Peter let out a relieved sigh before refastening it. The cold sent a shiver down his spine. He hoped Susan was all right. Remembering the dream he had several nights ago, his heart started beating faster. The High King nudged his unicorn and soon, they found the narrow strip of land. Breathing heavily once again, they jumped, this time nothing in their way. Landing on the dirt on the other side, he raced towards Cair Paravel, nothing but Susan on his mind. _'Aslan, please let her be okay.'_

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan\**

It was Susan's last day. Her very last day. Now, counting down, she only had sixteen hours left. Lucy bit her lip, pacing next to her sister's bed. Her brother was seated in a chair on the other side of Susan, his head buried in his hands. Susan stirred, groaning as she opened her blue eyes. "Susan!" the younger girl cried. She went over to envelope her older sister in a hug. "Hey, Lu." Susan said softly. She turned to Edmund. He stood up and went over to hug his sister as well. "Hey, Ed." She said, in the same tone. "Hey, Su." He said, grinning. Susan yawned. "What time is it?" she asked. "Precisely eight o'clock in the morning." Lucy answered, before smiling. "I suggest we get some breakfast. Especially you, Su."

She knew it was Susan's last day. She tried, she really did to keep the tears in. It was their last day to be happy. Their last day together. The only thing missing now was Peter. Despite her smile, she bit her lip, almost unnoticeable. _'Where is Peter?!' _she screamed inside her mind. Still smiling, Lucy helped her sister off the bed and into the dining room. Susan ate her food slowly, as if each bite took effort. After breakfast, the three went into Susan's room, getting chairs and sitting outside on her balcony. The cool breeze swept through, giving them a peaceful feeling, though none of them felt exactly fine at the moment. Especially Susan.

She felt sick. Very sick. But she could handle it, couldn't she? _'I've been through worse before.' _She thought grimly as she stared out at the sea. Closing her eyes, she listened to the waves crash along the ocean shore. Warm shivers ran up and down her spine as the breeze passed her. Susan had to enjoy these last hours. The last hours in her life.

Edmund snuck a look at his sisters once in a while. He had to watch over them, he had to be Peter when he wasn't around. He was responsible for them. As he looked at the clear unity of the sky, the sun, the woods and the sea, he thought of his own problems. The biggest one he'd ever have in his life. Lucy's confession. What should he do? The Just King searched deep within himself. He didn't feel the same way, did he? No, he didn't. He couldn't possibly. Even if Peter and Susan are doing it, he couldn't. He didn't know why, but there was a barrier, clearly saying, 'No.' Edmund took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, relaxing. The three siblings stayed like this until lunch, and then continued staring out to the seaside, silent.

**peterbettergetthedamnflowerthere**

He was almost there. He had to make it. He must. Susan's life depended on him. Peter bent down low on his unicorn, whispering softly to it, telling it to go faster. They gained speed, coming closer with every step, home.

**peterbettergetthedamnflowerthere**

Lucy and Susan were in her room, reading a book, waiting for Edmund to come back from the dining room to join them. It was about ten o'clock at night when Susan felt it coming. "Peter!" she screamed as she felt fire suddenly exploding in her body. Lucy's eyes widened before she burst into tears and screamed, "Susan!" she turned around. "Edmund!" she screamed. She ran outside. "Edmund!" she said, screaming through her tears again. Edmund heard the frantic cries of his little sister when he was on the stairs, then bolted to where she was. The Valiant Queen ran towards him, grasping his arms tightly. Edmund held onto Lucy's elbows to keep her from falling down. "It's Susan!" she said, crying hysterically.

He released her and charged into the room. Susan laid there, on her back, blood staining the sheets. "Damn." He muttered, and picked up his sister, racing to the medical ward. He heard Lucy running behind him, trying to keep up. They burst into the medical ward, panting heavily. Annis looked up and hurried to the monarchs. "Queen Susan!" she shrieked. Edmund put Susan down on a bed and the siblings watched with horror as she continued to cough up blood. Lucy leaned up against her brother, sobbing hysterically, her grip on him tightening. Forgetting everything but his sisters and his brother, Edmund held his little sister, watching painfully as Susan underwent pain like hell.

**peterbettergetthedamnflowerthere**

"Peter!" he heard a voice cry out. Peter's eyes widened. It was Susan! She was in pain, he could feel it. He could feel her dying. _'No! Susan!' _He looked helplessly around. They were just about two hours away from Cair Paravel. _'Susan, please, hold on, don't give up…I'm almost there…please.' _He thought desperately.

**peterbettergetthedamnflowerthere**

11:55. Susan had five more minutes. Edmund was getting desperate now. "Damnit, Peter! Where are you?!" He yelled in the air. As if on cue, Peter burst into the room, surprising them all. He skidded right next to Susan on her bed. "Susan, Susan, can you hear me?" Susan turned her head in his direction weakly. "Peter…" she gasped. "You came…came back…" She managed to rasp out. Peter's eyes started to mist. "Of course I came back…" he said, pushing back her sweat-streaked hair.

11:59. "Peter! Her cure!" Lucy cried out. Peter snapped to attention and reached into his pouch, drawing out her flower. "Susan, open your mouth, please, hurry!" he said, his voice breaking. Susan shook her head. "It hurts so much!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

11:59:50. "Susan!" Peter said, pleading her. She struggled to get her mouth open, her whole body burning painfully, as if she was in hell on earth. Quickly, he put the magical flower insider her mouth, waiting for her reaction.

12:00. Susan's time was up. The fire inside her suddenly burst out and then it disappeared. Her eyes closed, and there was no reaction to what Peter had just done. He grabbed her hand, and felt for a pulse…just to find there was none. "No! Susan!"

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: CLIFFHANGER. I know. AGAIN. MUHAHAHA. Seven pages. Hope that was enough for now, cuz my mum's gonna crucify me if I don't go to bed. Its like, 11 already and I just had a basketball game today so I'm dead tired. Lol.


	22. Revival Surprises

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey people! First of all, I want to say sorry for not updating for an entire TWO MONTHS. I've been very busy, lots of stuff happening, so yeah…lol. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed on the last chappie and everyone else!!! So enjoy! Even if this chapter isn't very long…hehehe….I don't know how long it's going to be, so yeah…now for the reviewers!!

**Roseprincess- **I know I'm evil, right? Hehe. Thanks!

**Aminuleen- **Yep, ok, fine, no cliffy this time. FINE. Huh. Lol, ok, w/e. I'm going to put up the sequel as soon as I get the time, probably after Christmas, so yeah. Sorry for the long wait, but yeah. Thanks!

**KibumiWong- **Hey! Um…..I think I'd better run. AHHHHH!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!! Hey, its just for a story! Hehehe…(I think I got away with that one) Thanks!

**MiOnEtheBeSt- **Um, in answer to your question…in fact, yes, I'm insaneeeee!!!! sing song voice tooo happyyyyy….Thanks!

**Archie-Atlanta- **OMG, thanks so much!!!! Hehehe. See, if you check all the other chapters and all the other reviews for the cliffhangers, they all think I'm evil. MUHAHAHA. Thanks!!!

**ErthGrl9870- **…It's not "pretty self-explanitory", it's totally obvious. Hahaha. Thanks!

**Anime Princess- **Because Edmund thinks its wrong. Lol. Thanks!

**Caithzadz- **YES AGAIN. MUAHAHAHAHA. Ok, fine, I'll be nice. Hehe. Thanks!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic- **NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Hehe. Thanks! Yes, I know you can tell I'm hyper.

Whew….lots of people, so little space….wait a minute. SO LITTLE SPACE?!?!?! THAT TOOK OVER A WHOLE PAGE ON WORD. EVEN MORE THAN A PAGE. Ok. Fine. Story time?

Disclaimer: own nothing but storyline. As usual. ;)

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Peter never felt so lost. Not when Susan had died the first time, not when Aslan wasn't here, not when they came into Narnia for the first time. He could have came back faster, he had a chance to save her life…but he failed. He didn't make it back in time. And now, he had to pay for his mistakes, and it hurt. The three remaining Pevensie siblings sat outside the medical ward, the younger two surrounding the suffering eldest. The High King had his head buried in hands, forcing the tears that pricked his eyes to not fall. Lucy was crying hysterically, and Edmund's eyes were glassy.

"It was all my fault." Peter said in a cracked voice, almost unable to speak. "Shut up, Peter." He looked up to find Edmund glaring at him. "It wasn't your fault that you didn't make it in time. It wasn't your fault that she had to die!" he ended. "All these things had to do with me," Peter said with a tone of finality in his voice. "It was me that let her down. Me that wasted so much time." "Peter," a small voice broke in. The two brothers looked up to a trembling and still crying Lucy.

"please. Ed's right. It wasn't your fault that Susan…died." Her voice became shakier. Edmund went to her and gathered her in a hug. "To live is to live with regrets and mistakes, Peter." Edmund said wisely. He wasn't named Just for nothing. "Peter, you need to grieve. But you're doing it wrong. You're just putting more pressure on yourself." Lucy said, taking her eldest brother's hand in her own. By that time, it was almost dawn. The sun's rays begin peaking over the horizon. Then suddenly, a deep voice rang out. "Peter."

The three siblings looked. Lucy's tears immediately disappeared and her face was radiant again. Edmund begin to smile, and they ran with their arms out to the being that made the noise. "Aslan!" they cried happily, flinging themselves upon him. The Lion let out a low chuckle as the younger Pevensies buried their faces in his golden mane. Finally, they extracted themselves from him, and stood beside him, one on each side. "Peter." He said again.

The High King raised his head, and went, bowing before Aslan. "Susan?" he asked the young King before him. Peter struggled to put the words together as he tried to speak. "I…I didn't make it back in time." He finally said, his voice breaking. "She's gone." By then, the sun had perched on top of the mountain they could see from Cair Paravel. It sat there, a bright orange ball of fire balancing on a sharp surface.

"No I'm not. Peter Pevensie, I don't believe you!" a voice rang from the end of the hall. The Pevensies looked. They looked again. Standing and grinning with a fake expression of madness on her face, was Susan Pevensie.

"Susan?" Peter asked in disbelief. Unable to hold it anymore, the Gentle Queen let her face twist into an amused grin. She ran to Peter, and flung her arms around him. "Susan!" Edmund and Lucy rushed to them to join in their hug. Aslan stood back and laughed at the sight of the four. Finally, they parted, and when Peter moved in to hug Susan again, Lucy practically yelled, "Nooooo!" and launched herself into her sister's arms again. The two sisters laughed and embraced, for what seemed like forever.

Lucy extracted herself from her sister, still grinning. Next, Edmund wrapped his arms around her, while looking up at her, smiling. She ruffled his hair before letting go. She looked up, and blue met blue. The next thing Susan knew, that she was being enveloped in strong arms. She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. Peter looked at her in her eyes. "You're alive." He whispered. Susan said nothing as tears of joy suddenly cascaded down from her eyes.

"How?" Lucy asked suddenly, surprising them all. Peter set Susan down, and they all sat on the chairs, surrounding Susan. She took a deep breath before beginning her story. "When Peter came in, I was almost dead, but I wasn't. Not yet, at least. When he gave me the flower, I started to see black. Lots of black, but I felt something in my mouth before I felt nothing anymore. Then, suddenly, I felt a load of weight lift from my body and a cool breeze woke me up before I woke and heard you fighting out here." Susan took another breath.

"So Peter made it?" Edmund asked. His elder sister nodded. Then the younger King shot a cool glance at his brother. Peter caught it, and then shook his head. "Don't say it." He warned his younger siblings. "I told you so!" Lucy and Edmund exclaimed at the same time before collapsing into a fit of laughter. Susan laughed along with them before they heard a sound from the gates. The five of them, including Aslan, hurried to see what was amiss. What they saw was surprising.

They went out to the gates, and they stood in a line, from Aslan to Peter to Susan to Edmund and to Lucy. Beyond, they could see about 100 creatures, all coming towards Cair Paravel. The monarchs could see the creatures had peachy skin with a slight blue tinge…and suddenly, Peter's stomach started to feel queasy. In no time at all, the creatures came in front of the four rulers and the Great Lion, and they bowed. Peter recognized them… "Hello, Peter." It was Akeshia.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: SORRY FOR MAKING THIS CHAPPIE SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Surprise, Surprise

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey guys!!!!

OMG, I CAN' T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR THAT LONG. I am SO SORRY!!!!!!!!

Kept you guys waiting for the whole Christmas, New Years AND Easter. Goodness. I'm so evil. But thanks for sticking with me, and to the reviewers!!!!

**Caithzadz-** ehmm…no, actually…it was a pretty big cliffy…haha. Thanks!!!

**KibumiWong-** Haha. Actually, YES. Peter's in pretty big trouble…XD Thanks!!!!

**MiOnEtheBeSt-** haha. Later. XD. Thanks!!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic-** THANK YOU!!! Lol. Sorry, took so long…XP

**ErthGrl9870-** Haha. For the sole purpose…of my story. Hehehehe. I'm evil. Its ok. XD. Thanks!!!!

**Helyon-** OMG. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol.

I still can't believe I've kept you all waiting for that long. But I had stuff to do, and exams are coming up for almost everyone. Haha. But I'm so sorry, I hope you guys will enjoy this chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Disclaimer: own nothing but storyline…

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Everyone present there stood in shock until Susan looked at Peter, not knowing what was going on. Akeshia then looked towards Susan and bowed. "Queen Susan. It is comforting to know that you are alive and well." She said, politely. "Thank you." Susan almost forced out- her voice had disappeared before she clawed it back and responded to the spirit.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel." Lucy said, after she cleared her throat. Putting on a smile, she guided the guests inside- which only a small number of the spirits followed. She had no idea what had happened to the others. Anyhow, they followed her inside the magnificent castle. Aslan wished to speak to them alone- luckily. The four Pevensies had room to themselves.

"Peter, _who are they_?" Edmund almost demanded his brother before Peter looked out to the window. It was silent for a moment before he responded, "They're spirits. Ancient spirits of Narnia- I had…met…when I was on my…quest." He finished, with a breath. Susan narrowed her eyes. "Liar." She said softly. "What else is there?" Putting her hand on his shoulder, she encouraged him to go on. But the High King shook his head.

"That's it." He said, looking away. Susan frowned. She knew that at this point, there was no getting anything out of him. Backing off, she retreated subtly before disappearing into another room. Lucy followed her sister, partly wanting to talk to her, partly because she knew that Edmund could get something out of Peter- when they were alone.

"Peter, WHAT IS GOING ON?" the Just King demanded. Peter looked towards the tall window. "I told you already." He answered. Edmund, like his older sister, narrowed his eyes. "Susan may have let you go, but I'm not about to stop questioning it until I get something out of you." He sounded firm, unconvinced.

Peter looked at him for a while. Then he sighed, and began his story. The High King told of his journey, of his meeting the spirits, of the brainwashing, and of his escape. Edmund listened closely, absorbing every word that came out of his brother's mouth. Finally, he finished the story, and the younger Pevensie blinked. "Oh." He managed to say. Then he walked away, leaving his brother in confusion. "Wait, Ed, _where are you going?_"

Edmund didn't answer him. Instead, he pulled opened a door, and began to climb the staircase that led to Susan's room, where he knew the two girls were. Knocking as he approached the wooden door, he didn't wait for an answer before bustling in.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Susan asked, looking up from her bed, where she and Lucy had been sitting. Quickly, Edmund filled them in on Peter's story. He knew that he couldn't keep something like this from Susan. Her eyes widened as the story progressed. "So that was where they came from." Edmund finished. "Oh God." Susan breathed. Lucy looked nervously between the two of them.

Their sister stood up abruptly. Susan knew she had to talk to Peter about it. Walking briskly, she made her way to the throne room.

Akeshia was behind a statue when Edmund had walked away from his brother. Looking at Peter, she walked slowly to him and laid an arm on his. "He will go tell Susan, you know." Dejectedly, he nodded without looking up. Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want her to get the wrong picture." He said, finally looking at her. "I don't love you like I love her." He whispered. Akeshia's eyes narrowed, and a slight anger flickered in her eyes.

She supported Peter as he stood up, and practically forced him to look into her eyes. They started to lean towards each other. Akeshia thought she had him. That was, until a voice broke through the silence.

"Peter!" The two whipped their heads around to see none other than the Queen Susan. Her blue eyes were wide, and brokenness filled them.

**endofchappie**

NM- i'm sooo sorry!!!! such a long time and i updated so little. i WILL NOT LET THIS STORY HANG AND UPDATE LONGER NEXT TIME AND FINISH THE STORY SOON!!!!!


	24. Regret

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

**NM: OHMAIGDLAS, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! **I can't believe it's been **4 MONTHS **since I last updated, I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!! I just couldn't find the motivation for writing this, I guess. But anyways, thanks to people who reviewed!!!!

**KibumiWong- **Thanks for always reviewing!! And yes, I want to kill her off myself too. XD which maybe I'll do.

**DaydreamxFile- **Thanks for always reviewing as well!!! Sure, I can put more EdxSu bonding in there…but what do you think of EdxLu? Hmm, weird idea, I know.

**Aroura528- **LOL. Yeah, actually, I'd like EdxLu in there. Hmmm. HAHA, don't worry about Akeshia. At least…not yet.

Thanks to all you and to silent readers, if I have any. XD

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline. And Akeshia. XD

**

* * *

**

"No…Su…it's not…" Peter tried to explain. But Susan only shook her head, backing up as the High King advanced. He reached out his hand, and the Queen fled, leaving her brother behind her. Tears blurred her vision as she ran, doing her best not to trip and ran up to her room. "SUSAN!" she heard her siblings call behind, but ignored them as she slammed her bedroom door closed. Wasting no time, the Gentle Queen changed out of her gown and into soft breeches and a soft, white shirt. Swiftly grabbing her bow, arrows, sword and horn, she threw on her cloak and exited the room, running all the way down to the stables. Without bothering to saddle her horse, she jumped on her and whispered in it's ear, commanding it to turn. Forcing the horse to a gallop, Susan rode further and further away from Cair Paravel- and closer to danger.

* * *

Akeshia approached Peter and called to him softly. "Peter." "NO!" Peter's violent reaction made her flinch. "Get away from me." He heaved, blue eyes filled with anger, like a wild beast. "PETER!" Lucy screamed, trying her best to hold her furious older brother back from doing anything dangerous. "Lucy, let go of me." Peter growled, at the same moment Edmund burst into the room. "No, Peter!" The Just King exclaimed. The High King violently shook off his little sister, before drawing his sword and pointing it at Akeshia's throat. Edmund felt anger rise. This wasn't how an older brother should be. He should protect his younger siblings, especially the youngest one. He was not to act out of anger, out of impulsiveness. Peter should have been more careful…more responsible. Supporting Lucy as she stood up shakily, the two younger Pevensies drew their swords at the same time.

Edmund pointed his sword tip at Peter- just not too close. Lucy was prepared to deflect his sword off of Akeshia before he could kill her in time- and good thing too, the High King of Narnia was beyond furious. The usual servants present there to wait on the Royal siblings cowered in a corner in fear- never before had Peter Pevensie been this mad and had showed it. "Peter, put your sword down." Edmund warned in a shaky voice. "Put it down."

The eldest Pevensie froze for a second, until that wild light came back into his eyes and with a strangled cry, dashed his sword into the spirit's throat.

* * *

Breathing hard, Susan rode all the way from Cair Paravel back to the Lantern Waste. Then stopping her horse, she looked around to seek refuge, any kind of refuge. Muttering softly to her horse, it slowed to a canter while the Queen steered the magnificent beast with her knees, her bow and arrow in hand. Hearing a soft rustle in the bushes to come face to face with…

She let her arrow go, and heard a cry of a wild animal. Realizing in horror what she had just done, the Queen Susan dismounted and ran over to where the deer lay, gasping for it's last breath, then died. "Oh no…" Her sapphire eyes glazed over with tears and she started to sob, coming face-to-face with reality that she had killed one of the Talking Animals- of course, you could always tell. It's breathing wasn't as one of a deer in England (where was that place anyway?) but almost…as if the creature had a spirit. Stroking it's beautiful coat, Susan let her tears drop until they dried up. With a final sniff, she stood up and was about to mount her horse when a flash of light stopped her.

The Queen was prepared to fire another arrow when she had saw that where the deer's corpse lay, instead was a fully armed dwarf. Rushing back to it, Susan observed the dwarf's features closely. He was not one of the ordinary, everyday dwarves that the Pevensies see every day at court- his eyes were not closed, and the Pevensie girl could see that his eyes were blotched yellow, the capillaries stuck out and strained. **(A/N: for those who have seen Will Smith's **_**I Am Legend**_**, think of the dog's eyes when it had died. Freaky, I know.) **Almost gasping now, Susan noticed the bow and arrow in which where in the place of the horns. Observing the arrow tip, she noticed the black liquid that had coated it- clearly poisoned. But who had sent him and why?

Racing to an old friend's dwelling, she stopped her horse and after making sure that the beast was completely hidden and safe, Susan knocked upon the door of Mr. Tumnus.

* * *

"My dear Queen." Tumnus handed Susan a cup of tea. "The notice is on it's way to Cair Paravel." Susan sipped at the warm tea. "Thank you, Mr. Tumnus." Sitting down, the faun made himself comfortable in his favorite chair. "Why will you not return to the Cair?" Setting down her teacup, the Queen clasped her hands together and leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes and imagining herself leaning back on Peter's chest, his arms wrapping themselves around her, to keep her warm- to keep her safe. Sighing, she tried to find the words to say, to somehow explain to this trustworthy friend. And so she started with Peter's story. The two talked long, with Tumnus asking questions here and there. Finally, they had gotten onto the topic of why she had left. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Susan pressed on with the story- who in Narnia did not know of the love between the High King and the Gentle Queen?

"He…he was about to kiss her before I came in…and…" Tears escaped from their watery prison, and Tumnus stood up to place a hand on her shoulder. "Susan, do not be sad. There may be more to it than you would have known. Mayhap the King had done it for a reason." "And for what reason had he to just do that?" Sobs came through to Susan's voice, and she stayed that way for a long time. Sniffing, she dried her own tears and stood up. "Mr. Tumnus, thank you so much." The faun nodded with a gentle smile on his face. "Queen Susan, do you intend to really not return to Cair Paravel tonight?" Susan copied his earlier action. "Very well," the faun said, and directed Susan to his own bed. "Really, Mr. Tumnus, I don't have to sleep on a bed. I can sleep on the floor, on a chair, anything." The faun only shook his head. "It is of no matter, Susan Pevensie." Susan smiled for the first time that day, and said in a quiet voice, "Thank you."

* * *

The sword tip reached the spirit's throat, and Lucy and Edmund watched in horror as blue blood started to seep out from Akeshia's wound. Surprisingly, she was not dead, but instead, Peter dropped his sword and hand raced to his throat. Almost making gagging sounds, the King made it evident that he was in pain- when nothing had ever afflicted him. Akeshia's wound healed itself and Edmund noted that a small scratch had been applied to his older brother's throat where the sword should have pierced the spirit.

She laughed. "Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter. Why don't you ever remember the oath you swore?" "I swore no oath." The High King's voice sounded harsh, one that made both younger Pevensies flinch. Suddenly, a door opened from the side, and an old spirit walked in. "King Peter." The spirit started to say. Lucy started to move towards them, but Edmund held her back- this was not their time of action, but rather…"Lucy, listen to what they have to say." He whispered to his younger sister. Nodding, Lucy stepped back, as her brother stepped in front of her. After all, Edmund was not named Just for nothing.

The spirit approached them, and waved a hand in the air. A misty fog came up, and clouded the room, making Peter turn in rounds in confusion, and Lucy tightened her grip on Edmund's arm. Quite suddenly, a part of the air shimmered and a rather familiar scene appeared before Peter- one that included a golden pot, and what he realized with a sick feeling was blood- and also one that made him hit the ground, unconscious.

Immediately, the other two Pevensies rushed to his side. "Peter!" Lucy screamed out. "What have you done?" her older brother asked the aged spirit as the room had cleared of the mist. "He had sworn an oath, binding his fate to ours." The being had replied. "Whether it is us without him or him without us."

* * *

Susan had slept fitfully, almost rivaling with her own bed in Cair Paravel, daresay. Mr. Tumnus had awoken even earlier and had prepared breakfast for the two of them. "Thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality, Mr. Tumnus." The faun bowed. "It is what you have deserved, Your Majesty." The Queen smiled. "Oh, Mr. Tumnus. You are such an old friend, really, it's quite alright not to address with royal titles." Shaking his head, Tumnus smiled.

* * *

Susan wrapped her cloak around her as she jumped onto her horse, thinking of where to go next. She wasn't ready to head back to the castle, and there weren't very many places where she knew there were family friends. A light bulb went on inside her head as she steadied herself for the long ride to the Beaver's.

* * *

King Edmund gripped the sides of his throne tightly, knuckles turning white. Lucy leaned forward to the dryad. "This message is from Mr. Tumnus, the faun?" "Yes, your Majesty." The dryad bowed, before exiting the great Hall. Alone with her brother, the youngest Pevensie sighed. "And we thought there was no more threats to Narnia- at least for now," She said, "These things haven't stopped coming at us since we had arrived here."

And what could Edmund say? The vein in his temple was pulsing from the stress that had just been brought upon them. His younger sister silently took him by the hand and led him up to Peter's chambers, where the eldest Pevensie rested. Setting the younger King down on the chair next to the bed, Lucy knew that Edmund hadn't calmed down yet. Gently massaging his temples, the Queen hoped that it could help release some of his tension- which she knew worked, because in the next minute, he had completely relaxed, eyes closed against her soothing touch- soothing help for a while before the not-so-soothing future caught up on them.

**Endofchappie**

* * *

**NM: **W00T!!! Once again, peeps, so sorry for the long wait (aka 4 MONTHS.) To those who have seen _**I Am Legend**_, I spent a good half of the movie covering my eyes and ears cuz I was too scared. LOL. Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied you readers…for now. XD Don't worry, I WILL update. XD 


	25. Help

Safe From Danger

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Firstly, I'd like to thank those who reviewed/PM-ed me!! You guys are awesome!!

**KibumiWong- **haha, thanks! Yay!! Gentle Secret!!

**DaydreamxFile- **HEY, YOU!! You're back!! Lol. Thanks for the tip and the review, btw (XD) and don't forget to post more in JALBD and my forum!! (Needed your posts for both!! D)

**Aroura528- **HAHAHAHA. Thanks for the review!! (Btw, yes, I hate her too. XD)

**Narnian Princess- **LOL, don't kill me!! I will update, I swear!! XD I just don't know where it's gonna end up…Thanks so much!! X333 happy new years to you too!!

**HeroesBonesSNPB****- **Thank you so much, and yes, I'M FINALLY UPDATING. )

**Elavie- **Thank you! LOL so many people want to hurt her. XD

**Tasha8694- **Thank you!! And yes, it was a writer's block. Eh. Sorry.

WHOA, PEOPLE. So sorry, I made you wait for like…half a year until this update. But I was really really really really really really really really really really really really really (er…you probably get the point now) stuck. So SORRY!! (English) BAO QIE (Mandarin) Dui Mm Zhu (Chinese) Gomenasai (Japanese). XD. Won't take up too much of your time now, on with the story!! drumroll

Disclaimer: own nothing but Akeshia (etc.) and storyline. DD

**Enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

"Queen Susan!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed as Susan knocked on the tiny door of the Beaver's dam. "Hello, Mrs. Beaver." The Gentle greeted with a fake smile. "Well, come in, come in!" waving the woman in, the beaver looked around cautiously before shutting the door. "Have a seat!" The overexcited animal quickly poured some tea for her guest, explaining that her husband will be home soon. "Oh, he's just out with Badger again." She complains, and Susan smiles a true smile.

"Now, my dear. What brings you here on this rather odd day?" the Gentle keeps her hands around the warm cup as she searches for an answer. Finally deciding that there was nothing she could tell other than the truth, Susan blurted out everything she saw on that day. "I've just been to Mr. Tumnus' the day before." She explained.

"Dear child. Have you no other place to go then?" Mrs. Beaver looked apologetic. Susan shook her head, and the Beaver got up, reaching for the Queen's hand. "Now of course we won't turn you away. It's just a matter if you mind cramped spaces or not." The Gentle smiled at her fuss over making her comfortable, all because this was what Mrs. Beaver was like. "Really, Mrs. Beaver, I don't mind. I could do with anything, anywhere." "Nonsense. You deserve the best." Mr. Beaver cut in as he came through the door, giving his wife a peck on the cheek. "No, really, Mr. Beaver…" Susan tried to protest. Mrs. Beaver shook her head. "Child, you are a Queen of Narnia."

The second eldest Pevensie tried not to laugh. "We wouldn't have possibly made it without your guidance."

""Hush." Mrs. Beaver pushed her onto a soft and rather big mattress for the size of the dam. "Now, drink your soup- there, you'll be warm. And sleep." The animal tucked Susan in, and the Queen had no strength to rebel anymore. Sleepily, she muttered, "Thank you."

The beavers only smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Edmund woke up to a beautiful sunrise. He was still in the chair that he fell asleep in yesterday in Peter's room, and his brother hadn't awoken yet. Something red and white caught the corner of his eye, and looking down, he saw Lucy curled up in blankets sheltering her from both the floor and the cold, with a pillow under her head. He resisted the urge to laugh as he saw her rather pudgy, but beautiful…almost grown up face.

He couldn't help but notice how her calm, relaxed, how _trusting _her expression was as she slept, the way her hand was tucked under her head, how her pale pink lips just seemed the right color to match with her face. He got up from the chair, and lay down on the blanket- just quiet enough so that he didn't wake her up. Instead, he started to stroke the hand that wasn't being used as part of the pillow, marveling at how much she's grown despite him seeing her everyday…missing her everyday.

Edmund shuddered. He had never felt something like this before towards another person, and what he felt was so strong it scared him. Sighing, he got up and walked to Peter's door, giving both of his siblings one last glance before he shut the door again, making for his own chambers.

* * *

Susan woke up to the smell of Mrs. Beaver's cooking, an unfamiliar smell to her. She sat up in bed, and Mr. Beaver turned towards her. "Oh, good morning, Susan!" "Good Morning, Mr. Beaver." "Did you sleep well, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked the question just as she wiped her hands on her apron, facing Susan. "Yes, thank you very much." She smiled. "Breakfast is ready, come on dear." The Queen slowly got out of the bed and stretched her limbs before joining the pair at their dining table. She grinned as she remembered the last time she and her siblings were here. In fact, she could almost smell what the food was like. Lucy's innocent blue eyes had stared at the plate in front of her, and Peter was trying his best to refrain from any body language that would indicate his not-liking of their food…hospitality.

Peter.

Oh God, Peter. Susan missed him, and that was all she knew. Every fiber of her being ached for him, her arms yearned to wrap them around his neck. Her hands missed the feeling of his calloused ones in hers, his golden hair that ran like silk through her fingers, the feel of his lips pressed against hers, his fingers softly stroking her cheeks…

Hard as she might try, she couldn't stay away from him for long. "Mrs. Beaver," Susan started as she gently pushed the plate away. "Thank you so much for all you've done, but I really must go back." The two beavers nodded, Mr. Beaver's arm around his wife. "Be careful, dear!" they both shouted at the same time as Susan went outside to release her horse when suddenly, she found with horror, her horse's carcass on the ground.

* * *

Edmund finished dressing up in a new tunic when a knock on the door startled him. Slowly opening it, he found his little sister still in her nightgown, eyes dancing. "Lu?" "Edmund! Hurry, Peter's awake!" Grabbing his hand, the two siblings ran full speed to their older brother's room, just in time to see Peter try to get up…and then fell onto the floor in a heap. "Peter!" his two siblings ran towards him, and helped him up back onto his bed. Panting, Peter looked at both of them in the face. "Lu? Ed?"

"Peter, it's us." Lucy gently told him with a broken voice and tears in her eyes. Edmund's heart broke at his brother's weak reaction. What had happened to the noble, strong, _magnificent _brother he had? What had they done to him? Struggling, Peter stood up, and with the help of his siblings, got dressed and ready for the day. As they exited his room and down the stairs, Peter wriggled out of their grasps, and gave them each a weak smile before, using the banister as leverage, slowly walked down the stairs. Without going to eat breakfast, Peter strode almost painfully, although he hid it well, into the throne room. Around him, he could hear many cries of "Your Majesty!" as he walked to his throne and sat down, raising a hand to the servants in the room. "I'm all right." The dwarfs, fauns, and animals breathed a quiet sigh of relief, before bustling and hurrying to do their duties.

Edmund gave Lucy a look, and the two of them walked up to Peter and almost literally dragged him out of the room before he made them let go, and walked by himself. Mood already considerably dark, Peter's features immediately darkened as a certain spirit came into view. "Peter!" Akeshia smiled and ran towards him with open arms. "Get away from me." The High King hissed at the woman in front of him. Scowling, she said, "That would be something you'll regret ever saying."

"I think you'll find he won't." a voice cut into their conversation. The four looked at the direction it came from, and shielded their eyes from the bright light flooding in from the great doors of the castle. Peter was shocked as he could see the shadow of that person, as the her long raven hair came into view, as his gaze connected with her clear, beautiful blue eyes. "Susan!" the siblings shouted in unison. Grinning, Susan stepped into the castle, and walked right up to Akeshia, whose chin was stuck up in defiance. "You will obey my orders, you will not defy me, you and your companions will leave this castle at once." The Queen commanded in the coldest, most firm tone she had ever used for anyone. The spirit suddenly gave a laugh, and curtsied, a nasty look in her eyes. "As you wish…Your Majesty." And with that, she vanished, leaving the four Pevensies in peace.

Peter looked at Susan, worry etched into his face. Susan suddenly gave a laugh, and almost ran forward to wrap her arms around him. Relaxing, the King pulled her even closer, and breathed in the scent of her hair, the scent he missed so much. "You're back." He whispered into her ear. "And I'll never leave." She promised. Peter smiled, before he felt something stirring in his stomach. Releasing his love, he pressed his hands to his abdomen, before fire erupted, and collapsed onto Susan. "PETER!"

**Endofchappie**

NM: DUDE. Guys, I'm really really sorry for the extremely long wait. Thank you to new and old readers alike, and for your reviews!! Tell me what you think of this one, I'll think I'll have updates sooner because I actually HAVE A FIRM PLOT IN MIND. Wee!! )


	26. I'll Be Back

**Safe From Danger**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey peeps! My first doc didn't recover a second time when my computer went down…. So as you can tell, I would've had this chappie up a long time ago, but was unable to. Sorry!!

**Don-Jam – **Thank you! You'll see. : )

**Tasha8694 – **Thanks so much!! X3

**Stardustress – **LOL, missed you!! How are things? LOL. Thanks! You'll find a suitable penname soon x3 ; )

**Queen Red Rum –** Thanks!!

**MiOnEtheBeSt – **HEYYY!! Missed you too LOL! Thanks

**Mami.K.always.NarniaandHSMfan – **Thanks so much!! X3

Thanks guys!! You guys are the best. : )

Disclaimer: own nothing but storyline

* * *

The Narnians had never seen their Queen in so much distress. Peter's collapse had been three days ago, and for three days and three nights, Queen Susan the Gentle did not sleep, and for as much as possible, did not leave his side. Her meals were taken up to her; she changed within two minutes, her showers ten minutes long, fifteen tops. They said, many years later, that this was when the Queen's skin turned a snowy, pale white, when the hairs of her head lightened considerably from her close-to-black brown to a dark coffee color that glowed a chocolate brown in the light.

Edmund and Lucy Pevensie had also never felt so helpless before. Nothing they said could make Susan leave Peter's side, nothing they did could make her leave even to sleep, if only for a little while. After their futile attempts for one day, the younger Pevensies made up their minds and stayed with their sister, refusing to leave her alone. Both touched and irritated, Susan gently tried to persuade them to stop, which, they, like her, did not obey. She tried commanding them next.

"Lucy and Edmund Pevensie, you will, right now, march out of this room and have your dinner in the dining hall, then spend the remaining time until bed away from this room, which you may enter only after tomorrow morning." Lucy glared at her sister, and Edmund stuck out his chin. "You can't order us like that." He said, defiant. Susan stood up and glared, swaying a little. "Yes, I can, I'm your…I'm your…" She tried to finish her sentence, when she suddenly fainted. "SUSAN!" Lucy screamed. Servants within earshot of the Queen's call ran running into the room, just as Edmund picked up their older sister, and marched out of the room. He took her to her own room, and tucked her in, sighing. "Sweet dreams, Su." The Just closed the door as he walked out, and went in search for his younger sister in Peter's room. He found her in Susan's chair, gazing down at their brother sadly.

"Come on, Lu." He held out his hand with a small smile. Lucy looked at him, blue matching brown, and shook her head. "I have to watch over him for Susan." Edmund's heart melted at her answer and soft voice, and walked behind her chair, taking her shoulders, and making her lean back. Gently squeezing them, he hoped that he could make her fall asleep- she hadn't slept for two days either…just like him. It seemed that an eternity had passed until he snuck a look at her face, and listening to her breathing, he knew that she was safely, and soundly, asleep. Taking a deep breath and praying that he won't wake her, Edmund gently picked her up, and walked to her room. He gazed at her sleeping face, the face he loved, and his eyes widened as she snuggled closer to him, still deep in sleep.

Edmund could feel the fires that scorched his cheeks, before he relaxed, and opened the door to her room, gently laying her down, and pulled her covers up around her. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Lu." He silently closed her door, and walked back to Peter's room, sitting in the chair his sisters were previously sitting in. "She's not taking care of herself, Pete," he said, sighing. "Both of them aren't." _'Oh, and you are?' _his conscience nagged at him, but he countered it. _'I need to take care of them.' _

* * *

"Susan." The Queen opened her eyes to a golden field, the sky impossibly blue. "Susan." She wheeled around, trying to find the deep, comforting voice that said her name. "Aslan?" she asked, and as if he had waited for her to say his name, he appeared, right in front of her. "Oh, Aslan!" she bolted to the majestic Lion, her arms wide open, and then she had the Lion in her arms, her hands running through his silky, golden mane. Aslan laughed, and Susan closed her eyes, letting the Lion's comfort wash over her body like the waves of the ocean. "Peter hasn't woken yet." Her heart sank, and quietly, she started to sob. "Susan." Susan raised her head, and as he breathed onto her face, she felt her tears disappear, her fear replaced by courage. "You will find his cure, but understand this, it will not be easy." She nodded, ready to face the challenge that only she must accomplish. "I cannot tell you in what form it will be in, how big or small it is, or how many places you must journey forth to find it. Listen to your heart, Susan Pevensie, and it will guide you. Remember, also, this:

_Straight beyond the Lion's mane there you'll find_

_A secret of centuries, you must unwind_

_An old tree bearing good fruit_

_From it the poison you must uproot_

_Journey beyond the places of safety_

_Be careful, you must not be hasty_

_In darkness, puzzles you will find_

_Something of value you must leave behind_

_To journey back you must break free_

_And to do this, think of me._

"Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia- I bid you well on your journey. Think of me; courage will come." Aslan smiled at her, and walked the direction opposite of Susan, whom had her hand outstretched towards the Lion. "Wait! Aslan! Come back!" she tried to run after him, and she fell down onto the soft, golden ground.

Susan slowly opened her eyes, feeling very tired. Suddenly, she sat up. Why was she in her room? A small basin was on the stand next to her bed, and a towel rested on it. Moaning, she stretched the upper part of her body before swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and grabbed the towel, soaking it in water. She wiped her face with the warm water, relishing the feeling of it on her face, the feeling of the coolness as the water met air, and turned cold, which woke her up. Taking a deep breath, she changed into a soft shirt and soft breeches, took up her quiver, arrows, and bow, strapped her sword on with an additional dagger, then donned her cloak, eyes roaming her room for the last time. Susan's gaze then fell upon her horn, reached out for it, then decided to leave it. Shutting her door, she made her way to Peter's room.

Opening his door, she was surprised to find Edmund in the chair, gazing wistfully at his only brother, willing him to wake up. However, her little brother's head snapped up as the door softly creaked open. "Susan! You're awake!" his voice was filled with surprise and relief, but his face was ragged and tired. "How long have I been out?" Susan asked him. He passed a weary hand across his face. "Almost two days." She nodded, then noticed their younger sister wasn't there. "Where's Lucy?" "She's asleep." That was an added bonus. Susan nodded once again, then did the math, her eyes widening. "Why, Edmund," she started, "You haven't slept for almost four days!" Her brother smiled weakly. "No matter." He waved her away. The Queen bit her lip. "Listen, Edmund. Aslan came to me. He told me to find a cure for Peter." Edmund stared at her. Then, suddenly, he bombarded her with questions. "Where is it? What is it? Can't I go instead? Can I come with you?" she shook her head. "No, Ed, I have to find it. Take care of yourself, Peter, and Lucy, alright? I'll be back as soon as I can." She hugged him, and he, surprisingly, returned it. When they parted, Susan ruffled his hair with sisterly affection, and kissed his cheek. Walking over to Peter, she leaned over and whispered something in his ear, then kissed his forehead. The Gentle Queen then walked out of the room.

* * *

An angel's voice sounded in his ears. _"Don't worry. I'll save you. I'll be back. I love you." _

* * *

NM: wee! : )


	27. AN: must read, please! updateimportant

Hey guys!!

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating for months, but I have a serious writer's block…if anyone has any suggestions at ALL, NO MATTER HOW SMALL, they're welcomed to share it. Unless…you don't want an update…for an entire year…because I'm really stuck. Anyone?

Thanks! Love you all!!

NM


	28. AN2: must read, again! updateimportant

Hi, guys!!!

Thanks so much for the suggestions given to the chapter before. Does anyone have any suggestions about what Susan's quest will be like? I don't think I'll update unless I get some comments...because I'm really stuck...Thanks!!! Love you guys!!!

-NM


End file.
